Un beso en parís
by lunasollunit
Summary: La torre Eiffel, Amélie y un montón de reyes que se llaman Luis. Esto es todo lo que Serena conoce de Francia. Por eso, cuando sus padres le anuncian que pasará un año en un internado de París, la idea no acaba de convencerla. Pero, en la Ciudad del Amor, conoce al chico ideal: Darien Chiba. Es listo, encantador y muy guapo. El único problema es que también tiene novia.
1. Prologo

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

La torre Eiffel, Amélie y un montón de reyes que se llaman Luis. Esto es todo lo que Serena conoce de Francia. Por eso, cuando sus padres le anuncian que pasará un año en un internado de París, la idea no acaba de convencerla. Pero, en la Ciudad del Amor, conoce al chico ideal: Darien Chiba. Es listo, encantador y muy guapo. El único problema es que también tiene novia. ¿Conseguirá Serena el ansiado beso de su príncipe azul?

Espero que les guste esta adaptación, soy nueva y bueno no soy experta en esto pero lo intentare.  
_Que la suerte de la luna las acompañe. Lunasollunit_


	2. Capitulo 1

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 1

Aquí está todo lo que se acerca de Francia: Madeline, Amelia y Moulin Rouge. La Torre Eiffel y el Arco del Triunfo, aunque no tengo idea de cuál es la función de ninguno de ellos. Napoleón, María Antonieta, y un montón de reyes llamados Louis. Tampoco estoy segura de lo que ellos hicieron, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la Revolución Francesa, lo que tiene que ver con el Día de la Bastilla. El museo de arte es llamado Louvre, tiene forma de pirámide y la Mona Lisa vive ahí junto con la estatua de la mujer a la que le faltan los brazos. Hay cafés o bistrós o como sea que le llamen en cada esquina. Y mimos. La comida se supone que sea buena, y la gente toma mucho vino y fuma muchos cigarrillos.

E oído que no les gustan los americanos, ni los zapatos deportivos blancos.

Hace unos meses atrás mi papá me inscribió en un internado. Sus palabras prácticamente crepitaban por el teléfono mientras declaraba que vivir en el extranjero sería una "buena experiencia de aprendizaje" y un "recuerdo que sería un tesoro por siempre". Sí. Un recuerdo. Y yo señalaría su mal uso de la palabra como si ya no estuviera volviéndome loca.

Desde su anuncio, he estado gritando, pidiendo, y llorando, pero nada lo ha convencido de cambiar de opinión. Y ahora tengo una nueva visa de estudiante y un pasaporte, cada uno declarándome: Serena tsukino, ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América. Y ahora estoy aquí con mis padres (desempacando mis cosas en una habitación más pequeña que mi maleta) la nueva estudiante de último año en la Escuela de América en

París.

No es que sea malagradecida. Es decir, es París. ¡La ciudad de la luz! ¡La ciudad más romántica del mundo! No soy inmune a eso. Es sólo esta cosa del internado internacional, es mucho más sobre mi papá que lo es sobre mí. Desde que se agotó de trabajar y empezó a escribir libros tontos que se convertían en películas más tontas, él ha tratado de impresionar a sus grandes amigos de Nueva York sobre lo refinado y rico que es.

Mi padre no es refinado. Pero es rico.

No siempre ha sido así. Cuando mis padres todavía estaban casados, estábamos estrictamente por debajo de la clase media. Fue alrededor del tiempo de divorcio, que todas las huellas de decencia desaparecieron, y su sueño de ser el siguiente gran escritor sureño fue reemplazado por su sueño de ser el siguiente escritor publicado. Así que empezó a escribir estas novelas ambientadas en la pequeña Ciudad de Georgia sobre gente con buenos valores estadounidenses que se enamoran y luego contraen enfermedades que amenazan la vida y mueren.

Es en serio.

Me deprime totalmente, pero a las mujeres les encantan. Aman las novelas de mi padre y aman sus suéteres de punto y su sonrisa falsa y, por supuesto, su bronceado anaranjado. Lo han vuelto un bestseller y un idiota total.

Dos de sus libros han sido llevados al cine y tres más están en producción, que es desde donde su verdadero dinero viene. Hollywood. Y, de alguna manera, este dinero extra y supuesto prestigio han deformado su cerebro y le han hecho pensar que debo vivir en Francia. Por un año. Sola. No entiendo por qué no me pudo mandar a Australia o a Irlanda o a cualquier otro lugar donde el inglés sea el lenguaje nativo. La única palabra francesa que conozco es oui, lo que significa "si", y solo recientemente aprendí que se

Deletrea o-u-i y no w-e-e

Al menos la gente en mi nuevo colegio habla inglés. Fue fundado por americanos pretenciosos que nos les gustaba la compañía de sus propios hijos. Quiero decir, en serio. ¿Quién envía a sus hijos a un internado? Es tan Hogwarts. Solo que mi colegio no tiene lindos magos o caramelos mágicos o lecciones de vuelo.

En lugar de eso, estoy atrapada con otros 99 estudiantes. Hay 25 en toda mi clase de último año, como opuesto a los 600 que había en Atlanta. Y estoy estudiando las mismas cosas que estudié en el Colegio Clairemont excepto que ahora estoy registrada en clases de inicio de francés.

O, si. Inicio de francés. Sin duda en el primer año. Yo rockeo totalmente.

Mamá dice que debo perder el factor amargo, pronto, pero ella no es la que deja atrás a su fabulosa mejor amiga, Lita. O su fabuloso trabajo en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex*(* Cine famoso en estados unidos). O a Andrew, el fabuloso chico que trabaja en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex.

Y todavía no puedo creer que me separen de mi hermano, Samy, quien tiene solamente 7 años y muy joven para dejarlo solo en la casa después de la escuela. Sin mí, probablemente va a ser molestado por el loco chico que vive cerca de la casa, el que tiene toallas sucias de Coca-cola colgando de sus ventanas. O Samy tal vez comería accidentalmente algo que contenga colorante rojo #40 y su garganta se cerraría y nadie estaría allí para llevarlo al hospital. Incluso podría morir. Y apuesto a que no me dejarían volar a casa para el funeral y lo tendría que visitar al cementerio yo sola y papá le habría elegido un horrible querubín de granito para ir encima de su tumba.

Y espero que papá no espere que llene solicitudes para alguna universidad en Rusia o Rumania. Mi sueño es estudiar la teoría de la filmación en la universidad de California. Quiero ser la mejor crítica femenina de la nación. Algún día seré invitada a cada festival, y tendré una columna en el periódico y un programa de televisión y una página web ridículamente popular. Hasta ahora solo tengo la página web, y no es tan popular. Todavía.

Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para trabajar en ella, eso es todo.

"Serena, es el momento"

"¿Qué?" Levanto la vista de mi trabajo de doblar camisas en perfectos cuadrados.

Mi mamá me mira y toca su collar de tortuga. Mi padre, vestido con una camisa de polo color durazno y zapatos blancos de navegación, está viendo a través de la ventana de mi cuarto. Es tarde, pero desde la calle una mujer canta algo de ópera.

Mis padres necesitan regresar a sus habitaciones del hotel. Ambos tienen vuelos en la mañana.

"Oh" Agarro la camisa que está en mis manos un poco más fuerte.

Papá se aparta de la ventana, y me alarmo al ver que sus ojos están mojados. Algo sobre la idea de mi padre (incluso si es mi padre) al borde de las lágrimas trae un nudo a mi garganta.

"Bueno, creo que en algún momento crecen"

Mi cuerpo está congelado. Él agarra mis miembros rígidos y me da un abrazo de oso. Su agarre es aterrador. "Cuídate. Estudia mucho y has algunos amigos. Y cuidado con los ladrones," añade "a veces trabajan en pareja".

Asiento en su hombro y él me suelta. Y luego se va.

Mi mamá se queda atrás. "Tendrás un año maravilloso aquí" dice "Simplemente lo sé" Me muerdo el labio para evitar que tiemble y ella me atrae a sus brazos. Trato de respirar. Inhala. Cuenta hasta tres. Exhala. Su piel huele a loción de toronja. "Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa" ella dice.

_Casa._ Atlanta ya no es mi casa.

"Te amo, Serena."

Estoy llorando ahora "También te amo, cuida de Samy por mí."

"Por supuesto."

"Y de Luna" digo "Asegúrate de que Sean la alimente y le cambie su cama y llene su botella de agua. Y asegúrate de que no le de muchas golosinas porque le hacen engordar y luego no puede salir de su casa. Pero asegúrate de que al menos le de algunas cada día, porque igual necesita vitamina C y ella no va a tomar el agua si le echa aquellas gotas de vitamina-"

Me atrae otra vez y pone mi mecha blanqueada detrás de mí oreja. "Te amo," dice otra vez.

Y luego mi mama hace algo que, incluso después de todos los papeles y boletos de avión y presentaciones, no veo venir. Algo que pasaría un año después de todas formas, cuando dejara el colegio, pero no importa cuántos días o meses o años e anhelado por esto, todavía no estoy preparada cuando pasa.

Mi madre se va. Estoy sola.


	3. capitulo 2

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 2

Lo siento venir, pero no puedo evitarlo.

PÁNICO.

Me dejaron. ¡Mis padres me dejaron! ¡EN FRANCIA! Mientras tanto, Francia esta extrañamente silenciosa. Incluso la cantante de ópera se ha ido. No puedo perderlo. Las paredes aquí son más pequeñas que un curita, así que si lloro, mis vecinos (mis nuevos compañeros de clase) oirían todo. Voy a estar enferma. Voy a vomitar ese extraño tapenade de berenjenas que comí en la cena, y todo el mundo escuchará, y nadie me va a invitar a ver a los mimos escapar de sus cajas invisibles, o lo que sea que hace la gente aquí en su tiempo libre.

Corro a mi fregadero y me salpico agua en la cara, pero explota y también moja mi camisa. Y ahora estoy llorando más fuerte, porque no he desempacado mis toallas, y la ropa mojada me recuerda esos a estúpidos juegos de agua en Six Flags* (* Parque de diversiones) a los que Lita y Seiya solían arrastrarme, donde el agua es del color equivocado, huele a pintura y tiene billones y trillones de bacterias en ella. Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa si hay bacterias en el agua? ¿El agua de Francia es segura para beber?

Patética. Soy patética.

¿Cuántos adolescentes de 17 años no matarían por dejar la casa? Mis vecinos no están experimentando ningún colapso. Ningún sonido de alguien llorando viene de sus paredes del cuarto. Agarro una camisa de la cama para secarme, cuando me llega una solución. Mi almohada. Me dejo caer de bruces en la cama y sollozo y sollozo y sollozo.

Alguien está tocando la puerta.

No. Seguramente no es mi puerta.

¡Ahí está otra vez!

"¿Hola?" una chica llama desde el pasillo, "¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?"

No, no estoy bien. VETE. Pero ella llama otra vez, y soy obligada a arrastrarme fuera de mi cama y abrir la puerta. Una peligra con cabellos largos, espera al otro lado. Es alta y grande, pero no grande-con sobrepeso. Jugadora-de-voleibol grande. Un diamante brilla como anillo en la nariz con la luz del pasillo. "¿Estás bien?" Su voz es gentil "Soy Rei; vivo en la cuarto de al lado. ¿Eran esos tus padres los que se acaban de ir?"

Mis ojos hinchados son una señal afirmativa.

"Llore la primera noche también" Ella inclina la cabeza, piensa por un momento y luego asiente "Vamos. Chocolat chaud."

"¿Un show de chocolate?" ¿Por qué querría ver un show de chocolate? Mi mamá me abandonó y estoy aterrorizada de dejar mi habitación y—

"No" Ella sonríe "Chaud. Caliente. Chocolate caliente. Puedo hacer algo en mi cuarto."

Oh.

A pesar de mi misma, la sigo. Rei me para con su mano como un guardia de seguridad. Está usando anillos en sus cinco dedos. "No olvides tu llave. La puerta se cierra automáticamente detrás de ti"

"Lo sé" Y tiro del collar de debajo de mi camisa para probarlo. Puse mi llave dentro de él durante este fin de semana, en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida para nuevos estudiantes después de que nos dijeran lo fácil que era quedarnos afuera.

Entramos a su cuarto. Suspiro. Es del mismo tamaño imposible de mi cuarto, siete por diez pies, con el mismo mini-escritorio, mini-tocador, mini-cama, mini-nevera, mini-fregadero, y mini-ducha. (No mini-retrete, esos son compartidos y se encuentran en el pasillo) Pero… a diferencia de mi propia habitación estéril, cada centímetro de la pared y el techo está cubierto de afiches, fotos, papel brillante para envolver y folletos de colores brillantes escritos en francés.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Pregunto.

Rei me da un pañuelo y me sueno la nariz, hago un sonido, terrible como un ganso enojado, pero ella no se inmutó ni hizo una cara. "Llegué ayer. Éste es mi cuarto año aquí, así que no tuve que ir a los seminarios. Volé sola, así que he estado saliendo sola, esperando a que mis amigos lleguen."

Ella ve alrededor con las manos en sus caderas, admirando su trabajo. Veo una pila de revistas, tijeras y cinta adhesiva en su piso y me doy cuenta de que es trabajo en progreso.

"No está mal ¿eh? Las paredes blancas no van conmigo."

Doy vuelta en su cuarto, examinando todo. Rápidamente descubro que la mayoría de las caras son las mismas cinco personas: John, Paul, George, Ringo* (*Integrantes de la banda Los Beatles) y otro jugador de soccer que no reconozco.

"Los Beatles son todo lo que oigo. Mis amigos su burlan de mi pero—"

"¿Quién es este?" señalo al jugador de soccer. Está usando una camiseta roja y blanca, y tiene pelo y cejas negras. Bastante apuesto.

"Cesc Fábregas* (*Jugador español). Dios, él es el pasante más increíble. Juega para Arsenal. ¿El club de fútbol inglés? ¿No te suena?"

Muevo mi cabeza. No soy muy fan de los deportes, pero tal vez debería. "Buenas piernas sin embargo."

"Lo sé ¿verdad? Se pueden clavar clavos con esos muslos." Mientras Rei prepara chocolat chaud en el plato caliente, me entero de que ella también es una estudiante de último año, y que sólo juega al fútbol durante el verano porque nuestra escuela no tiene un programa, pero ella solía estar en All-State en Massachusetts. De allí viene, Boston. Y me recuerda que debo llamarle "futbol" aquí, que (cuando pienso en ello) en realidad tiene más sentido. Y a ella no parece molestarle cuando la fastidio con preguntas o toco sus cosas.

Su cuarto es asombroso. Además de la parafernalia*(*accesorios) pegada en sus muros, tiene una docena de tazas de té de porcelana lleno de anillos de brillo de plástico, anillos de plata con piedras de ámbar y anillos de vidrio con flores prensadas. Ya parece que ha vivido aquí durante años.

Me pruebo un anillo que tiene un dinosaurio de goma conectado. El T-Rex brilla con luces rojas, amarillas y azules cuando lo aprieto. "Desearía tener un cuarto como este." Lo amo, pero soy demasiado loca por la limpieza como para tener algo así por mí misma. Necesito paredes limpias y un escritorio limpio y todo puesto en su lugar todo el tiempo.

Rei se ve agradecida por el cumplido.

"¿Estos son tus amigos?" Pongo el dinosaurio de vuelta a la taza de té y señalo una foto pegada a su espejo. Es gris y sombría e impreso en papel grueso y brillante. Es evidente que es producto de una clase de fotografía para la escuela. Hay cuatro personas de pie ante un cubo hueco gigante, y la abundancia de ropa de color negro con estilo y deliberadamente pelo revuelto revela que Rei pertenece al grupo residente de arte. Por alguna razón, estoy sorprendida. Sé que su cuarto es artístico y ella tiene todos esos anillos en sus dedos y en su nariz, pero el resto está bien definido (suéter lila, vaqueros ajustados, voz suave). Y luego está la cosa del soccer, pero ella no es marimacha tampoco.

Ella irrumpe en una amplia sonrisa, y su anillo en la nariz brilla. "Sí. Saori tomo esa en La Defense. Esos son Yaten, Chiba, Mina y yo. Los conocerás mañana en el desayuno. Bueno, a todos excepto a Saori. Ella se graduó el año pasado."

La boca de mi estómago se empieza a abrir. ¿Era eso una invitación a sentarme con ella?

"Pero estoy segura de que la conocerás pronto de todos modos, porque ella está saliendo con Chiba. Ella está ahorita en Parsons Paris*(* Escuela de arte y diseño) por fotografía."

Nunca escuche de eso, pero asentí como si estuviera considerando ir por mí misma algún día.

"Ella es muy talentosa" El borde en su voz sugiere otra cosa, pero no la presiono "Yaten y mina están saliendo también" Añade.

Ah. Rei debe estar soltera.

Desafortunadamente, no puedo responder. Volviendo a casa yo estaba saliendo con mi amigo Seiya. Él era más o menos alto, más o menos gracioso y tenía un más o menos decente cabello. Era una de esas situaciones tipo "Como nadie mejor esta alrededor, ¿quieres salir?". Lo único que hacíamos era besarnos, y ni siquiera era muy genial. Mucha saliva. Siempre tenía que secarme la barbilla.

Rompimos cuando supe de Francia, pero no fue la gran cosa. No lloré ni le envié mensajes suplicando. Ahora él está saliendo con Hotaru Tomoe, quien está en el coro y tiene un brillante cabello tipo comercial-de-champú. Ni si quiera me molesta.

En realidad no.

Además, la ruptura evito que yo siguiera codiciando a Andrew, un extraordinario compañero de trabajo del multiplex. No que yo no lo deseaba mientras estaba con Seiya, pero aun así. Me hacía sentir culpable. Y las cosas estaban empezando a pasar con Andrew (en serio) cuando el verano termino. Pero Seiya es el único chico con el que he salido, y el apenas cuenta. Una vez le dije que salía con este chico del campamento de verano, Alan Alfa. Alan Alfa tenía el pelo castaño y tocaba el bajo, estábamos totalmente enamorados, pero él vivía en Chattanooga y ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido nuestras licencias de conducir.

Seiya sabía que lo inventé, pero era demasiado agradable como para decirlo.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Rei cuáles clases está tomando, cuando su teléfono suena con los primeros compases de "Straw Berry Fields Forever." Ella rueda los ojos y contesta "Mamá, es medianoche aquí, Seis horas de diferencia ¿recuerdas?"

Miro su reloj de alarma, con forma de submarino amarillo, y estoy sorprendida al darme cuenta de que tiene razón. Pongo mi larga taza de Chocolat Chaud en su tocador. "Debería irme" susurro "perdón por quedarme tanto tiempo".

"Espera un segundo" Rei cubre el teléfono "fue un gusto conocerte. ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno?"

"Sí. Nos vemos" Trato de decir esto casualmente pero estoy tan emocionada que cuando salgo de su habitación me estrello contra una pared.

Whoops. No una pared. Un chico.

"Oof" Él se tambalea hacia atrás.

"¡Perdón! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí."

El mueve su cabeza, un poco aturdido. La primera cosa que noto es su cabello (es lo primero que noto en una persona). Es negro oscuro y desordenado y de alguna manera corto y largo al mismo tiempo. Pienso en Los Beatles, desde que los acabo de ver en el cuarto de Rei. Es un cabello de artista. Cabello de músico. Un cabello Pretendo-que-no-me importa- pero-en-realidad-sí.

Cabello hermoso.

"Está bien, yo tampoco te vi. ¿Estás bien entonces?"

Oh Dios. Es inglés.

"Er. ¿Vive Rei aquí?"

Seriamente, no conozco a ninguna chica americana que se pueda resistir al acento inglés.

El chico se aclara la garganta "¿Rei Hino? ¿Chica alta? ¿Gran cabello?" Luego me ve como si estuviera loca o media muerta, como mi Nanna tsukino. Nanna simplemente sonríe y mueve la cabeza cuando pregunto, "¿Qué tipo de aderezo te gustaría para la ensalada?" o "¿Dónde pusiste los dientes falsos del abuelo?"

"Lo siento" él se aleja de mí un pequeño paso "Estas yendo a la cama".

"¡Sí! Rei vive ahí. Acabo de pasar dos horas con ella" Anuncié esto con orgullo como mi hermano, Samy cuando encuentra algo asqueroso en el patio. "Soy Serena. ¡Soy nueva aquí!" Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa. Con él. ¿Entusiasmo aterrador? Mis mejillas se calientan y es tan humillante.

El chico lindo me da una sonrisa divertida. Sus dientes son encantadores, derechos arriba y torcidos abajo, con un toque de sobre mordida. Apesto en sonrisas como esas, debido a mi falta de ortodoncia. Tengo un hueco entre mis dientes de al frente del tamaño de una pasa.

"Darién" dijo "vivo un piso arriba." "Yo vivo aquí" Apunto tontamente hacia mi cuarto mientras mi mente piensa: Nombre francés, acento inglés, escuela americana. Serena confundida.

El golpea dos veces a la puerta de Rei "Bueno. Te veo luego entonces, Serena."

Da-ri-en dijo mi nombre así: se-re-na.

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho.

Rei abre la puerta "¡Chiba!" Ella chilla. Todavía está al teléfono. Ellos se ríen, se abrazan y se hablan entre ellos. "¡Entra! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Has visto a yaten? Mamá, me tengo que ir."

El teléfono de Rei y su puerta se cierran simultáneamente.

Busco a tientas la llave en mi collar. Dos chicas con rosadas batas de baño combinadas se pavonean detrás de mí, riendo y chismeando. Un grupo de chicos cruzando el pasillo ríen y silban. Rei y su amigo ríen a través de las delgadas paredes. Mi corazón se hunde, y mi estómago se vuelve a apretar.

Todavía soy la chica nueva. Todavía estoy sola.


	4. capitulo 3

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 3

La siguiente mañana, considere pararme en el cuarto de Rei, pero me acobardé y caminé hacia el comedor para comer el desayuno por mí misma. Al menos se dónde está la cafetería (Día dos: Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida). Verifique dos veces mi tarjeta de comida y abrí mi sombrilla de Hello Kitty. Está lloviznando. Al agua no le importa que sea mi primer día en el colegio.

Cruzo el camino con un grupo de estudiantes. No se dan cuenta de mí, pero juntos pasamos todos los charcos. Un automóvil, tan pequeño que puede ser uno de los juguetes de mi hermano, pasa y moja a una chica que tiene lentes. Ella jura y sus amigas se burlan de ella.

Yo me quedo detrás.

La ciudad es gris perla. El cielo nublado y las piedras de los edificios emiten la misma fría elegancia, pero delante de mí el Panteón brilla. Sus masivas cúpulas e impresionantes columnas suben hasta coronar la parte alta del barrio. Cada vez que lo veo, es difícil apartar la mirada. Es como si hubiera sido robado a la antigua Roma o, al menos, al Capitolio. Nada que yo fuera capaz de ver a través de las ventanas de mi salón de clases.

No sé su propósito, pero supongo que alguien me dirá pronto.

Mi nuevo barrio es el Latín Quarter* (*Barrio Latino) o el fifth arrondissement* (*Quinto distrito). Según mi diccionario de bolsillo, eso significa distrito, y los edificios de mi arrondissement se mezclan unos a otros, formando una curva alrededor de las esquinas, con la suntuosidad de pasteles de boda. Las aceras están llenas de estudiantes y turistas, y están alineados con bancos y farolas ornamentales idénticos, los árboles o arbustos están rodeados de rejas de metal, las catedrales góticas, y hay creperies*(*Creperías) pequeñas, tiendas de postales y balcones de hierro forjado.

Si estas fueran unas vacaciones, estoy segura de que estaría encantada. Compraría un llavero de la Torre Eiffel, tomaría fotos de los adoquines y eso. Esto podría ser un restaurante.

Por el contrario de la apariencia histórica del vestíbulo, la cafetería es elegante y moderna. Está lleno de mesas redondas de abedul y plantas en cestas colgantes. Las paredes son de color mandarina y limón, y hay un hombre francés usando un sombrero blanco de cocinero que sirve una variedad de alimentos que parece sospechosamente fresca. Hay muchas bebidas embotelladas pero en vez de coca colas altas-en-azúcar y altas-en cafeína, están llenas de jugos y una docena de tipos diferentes de agua. Incluso hay una mesa para el café. Café. Conozco a algunas chicas locas por Starbucks que matarían por tener café en el colegio.

Las sillas ya están llenas de gente chismeando con sus amigos sobre el sonido de los chefs limpiando platos (platos reales desde china, no de plástico). Me paro en la puerta. Estudiantes me empujan mientras pasan, yendo a todas direcciones. Mi pecho se aprieta. ¿Debería buscar primero una mesa o mi desayuno? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pedir si el menú está en francés?

Me sorprendo cuando una voz dice en voz alta mi nombre. Oh por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor…

Mientras veo a la gente descubro a una mano con cinco anillos saludándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Rei señala una silla vacía que está al lado de ella, y voy hacia allá, agradecida y casi adoloridamente aliviada.

"Pensé en tocar tu puerta así podíamos caminar juntas, pero no sabía si eras una de esas chicas que se levanta tarde" Las cejas de Rei se unen en una expresión de preocupación. "Lo siento, debí tocar la puerta. Te ves tan perdida."

"Gracias por guardarme un puesto" Pongo mis cosas en la mesa y me siento. Hay otras dos personas en la mesa, como Rei me dijo la noche anterior, son de la fotografía de su espejo. Estoy nerviosa otra vez y ajusto mis cosas en mis pies.

"Esta es Serena, la chica de la que les estaba hablando," dice Rei.

Un chico larguirucho, con pelo largo y con una larga nariz me Saluda con su taza de café. "Yaten" dice. "Y Mina." Asiente hacia la chica que está a su lado, quien sostiene su otra mano dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera de Yaten. Mina tiene lentes con el borde azul y espeso cabello rubio que cae por toda su espalda. Ella me da el más pequeño de los reconocimientos.

Eso está bien. No gran cosa.

"Todo el mundo está aquí menos Chiba." Rei mueve su cabeza alrededor de la cafetería.

"El casi siempre llega tarde."

"Siempre," corrige Yaten. "Siempre llega tarde."

Me aclaro la garganta. "Creo que lo conocí ayer en la noche. En el pasillo."

"¿Buen cabello y acento inglés?" Pregunta Rei.

"Um. Sí. Supongo" trato de mantener mi voz casual.

Yaten sonríe satisfecho. "Todo el mundo esta enamoraaado de Chiba."

"Oh, cállate," Dice Rei.

"Yo no estoy enamorada de él" Mina me mira por primera vez, calculando si tal vez yo pueda enamorarme de su propio novio.

El deja ir su mano y da un suspiro exagerado. "Bueno, yo sí. Lo voy a invitar al baile. Éste es nuestro año, simplemente lo sé."

"¿Ésta escuela tiene un baile?"

Pregunto. "Dios no," dice Mina. "Si, Yaten. Chiba y tú se verían realmente lindos en trajes combinados."

"Colas." El acento inglés hace que Rei salte en su asiento. El chico del pasillo. Chico lindo. Su cabello esta empapado por la lluvia. "Nuestros trajes tienen que tenar cola, o si no le doy las flores a Steve Carver."

"¡Chiba!" Yaten se levanta de su asiento, y se dan el clásico abrazo de hombre dos-golpes-en-la-espalda.

"¿No hay beso? Estoy destruido amigo"

"Pensé que podría ser extraño. Ella no sabe de nosotros todavía."

"Lo que sea," Dice Mina, pero está sonriendo ahorita. Se ve bien en ella. Debería de utilizar las esquinas de su boca más seguido.

El chico hermoso del pasillo (¿debería llamarlo Darién o Chiba?) deja caer su bolso y se sienta en el puesto restante entre Mina y yo.

"Serena" Esta sorprendido de verme, y yo también. Se acuerda de mí.

"Buena sombrilla. La podría haber usado esta mañana." El sacude una mano por su cabello y algunas gotas caen en mi brazo. Las palabras me fallan. Desafortunadamente, mi estómago habla por mí. Sus ojos se abren por el sonido, y me alarma lo grandes y azules que son. Como si necesitara algún arma contra la carrera femenina.

Yaten debería estar en lo correcto. Cada chica del colegio debe estar enamorada de él.

"Suena terrible. Tiene que alimentar esa cosa. A menos que…" El pretende examinarme, entonces se acerca y me susurra. "A menos que seas ese tipo de chicas que nunca comen. No lo puedo tolerar, les tengo miedo. Siempre se prohíben darse algunos gustos."

Estoy determinada a hablar racionalmente en su presencia. "No estoy segura de cómo ordenar."

"Fácil," Dice Yaten. "Metete en la fila. Diles lo que quieres. Acepta deliciosas golosinas. Y luego dales tu tarjeta de comida y dos gotas de sangre."

"He oído que lo subieron a tres gotas este año," Dice Mina.

"La medula ósea," El chico hermoso del pasillo dice. "O el lóbulo de la oreja."

"Me refiero al menú, muchas gracias." Hago un gesto hacia la pizarra que está arriba de los chefs.

Una mano exquisita, cursiva ha escrito el menú de la mañana en rosado, blanco y amarillo. En francés. "No es exactamente mi primer lenguaje."

"¿No hablas francés?" Pregunta Rei.

"Tomé español por tres años. No es como si algunas vez yo hubiera pensado que me mudaría a París."

"Está bien." Dice Rei rápidamente. "Mucha gente aquí no habla francés."

"Pero la mayoría si," añade Yaten.

"Pero la mayoría de ellos no muy bien" Mina lo ve intencionalmente.

"Aprenderás el lenguaje de la comida primero. El lenguaje del amor." Yaten frota su vientre como un Buda flaco. "Oeuf: Huevo. Pomme: Manzana. Lapin: Conejo".

"No es gracioso." Mina le golpea en el brazo. "No me pregunto por qué Isis te mordió. Imbécil."

Veo la pizarra de Nuevo. Todavía está en francés. "Y, um, ¿vamos entonces?"

"Seguro." El hermoso chico del pasillo empuja su silla hacia atrás. "Ven. Yo tampoco he comido." No puedo evitar notar que muchas chicas se le quedan viendo a medida que encontramos nuestro camino hacia la fila. Una pelirroja con nariz ganchuda y un pequeño top se nos acerca tan pronto llegamos. "Hey, Chiba. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

"Hola, Beryl. Genial."

"¿Te quedaste aquí, o fuiste a Londres?" Ella se inclina sobre su amiga, una chica bajita, su pelo recogido en una cola severa y pone una pose para exponerse.

"Me quede con mi mamá en San Francisco. ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?" El pregunta esto cortésmente, pero me alegro al oír la indiferencia en su voz.

Beryl mueve su cabello, y de repente ella es Hotaru tomoe. Hotaru ama girar su cabello y sacudirlo y torcerlo entre sus dedos. Lita está convencida de que gasta su fin de semana parada delante de sus "fans", pretendiendo ser una supermodelo, pero yo pienso que está demasiado ocupada empapando su cabello en puré de papaya y algas marinas en busca de ese brillo perfecto.

"Estuvo fabuloso." Enrolla su cabello y luego lo deja ir. "Fui a Grecia por un mes, y luego pase el resto del verano en Manhattan. Mi padre tiene un maravilloso apartamento con vistas a Central Park."

Cada oración que dice tiene una palabra enfatizada. Resoplo para contener la risa, y El chico hermoso del pasillo tose de una forma extraña.

"Pero te extrañé. ¿No recibiste mis mensajes?"

"Er, no. Debes tener una mala dirección. Hey." Me da un codazo. "Ya casi es nuestro turno." Él se voltea y le da la espalda a Beryl y ella y su amiga intercambian ceños.

"Tiempo para tu primera lección de francés. El desayuno aquí es simple y consiste principalmente por panes y cruasanes éste siendo el más famoso, por supuesto. Esto significa no salchicha, ni huevos revueltos."

"¿Tocino?" Pregunto con ilusión.

"Definitivamente no." El ríe. "Segunda lección, las palabras en la pizarra. Escucha cuidadosamente después de mí. Granola." Estrecho mis ojos mientras él hace un tono fingido de inocencia. "Significa 'granola,'. ¿Y esta otra? ¿Yaourt?"

"Eh, ya se. ¿Yogurt?"

"¡Tu sola!, ¿dijiste que jamás habías vivido en Francia antes?"

"Duro. Sumamente. Duro."

Él sonríe. "Oh, ya veo. Me conoces menos de un día y ya te estás burlando de mi acento. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Discutir sobre el estado de mi cabello? ¿Mi tamaño? ¿Mis pantalones?"

Pantalones. Honestamente.

El francés que está detrás del mostrador hace un ruido hacia nosotros. Perdón, Chef Pierre. Estoy un poco distraída con esta obra maestra de chico Inglés Francés Americano. El chico dice rápidamente, "¿Yogurt con granola y miel, huevo hervido, o peras en brioche?"

No tengo idea de que es brioche. "Yogurt," digo.

El coloca nuestros pedidos mientras dice qué son en perfecto francés. Al menos, suena impecable para mis oídos vírgenes, y relaja al Chef Pierre. Pierde el ceño fruncido y coloca granola y miel en mi yogurt. Algunos arándanos son añadidos a la parte de arriba antes de que me lo dé.

"Merci, Monsieur Boutin."

Agarro nuestra bandeja. "¿No hay Pop-Tarts*(*Galletas cubiertas de dulce y arequipe en el centro), ni Cocoa Puffs*(*Cereales hechos de chocolate)? Estoy como, totalmente ofendida."

"Los Pop-Tarts son los martes, los waffles son los miércoles, pero ellos nunca sirven Cocoa Puffs. Tendrás que conformarte con los Froot Loops*(*Cereales de varios colores con formas de aros) los viernes."

"Sabes mucho sobre comida americana para ser británico."

"¿Quieres jugo de naranja? ¿Toronja? ¿Arándano?" Señalo la naranja y el saca dos de la caja. "No soy británico. Soy americano."

Yo sonrío. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Lo soy. Tienes que ser americano para asistir a EAP, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿EAP?"

"Escuela de América en París," Explica. "EAP."

Genial. Mi padre me envió aquí para ser limpiada.

Nos ponemos en línea para pagar, y estoy sorprendida por lo rápido que avanza. Mi vieja escuela era todo sobre esperar a que las señoras del almuerzo te atendieran mientras corrían como locas, pero aquí todo el mundo espera pacientemente.

Me volteo en el momento justo para ver sus ojos viajar arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo. Paro de respirar. El chico hermoso me está viendo.

Él no se da cuenta de que lo atrape viéndome. "Mi mamá es Americana," continua sin problemas. "Mi padre es francés. Yo nací en San Francisco, y fui criado en Londres."

Milagrosamente, encuentro mi voz. "Un verdadero internacional."

Él se ríe. "Eso es cierto. No soy presumido como el resto de ustedes."

Estoy a punto de burlarme de él cuando recuerdo. Él tiene una novia. Algo malo se asoma entre los pliegues de color rosa de mi cerebro, obligándome a recordar la conversación con Rei anoche. Es hora de cambiar de tema. "¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Ayer en la noche te presentaste como—"

"Chiba es mi segundo nombre. Darién es el primero."

"Darién Chiba." Trato de pronunciarlo como él, todo extranjero y elegante.

"Terrible, ¿no es así?"

Estoy riendo ahora. "Darién es genial. ¿Por qué la gente no te llama así?"

"Oh, 'Darién es genial.' Que generoso de tu parte."

Otra persona se pone detrás de nosotros, un pequeño chico con piel marrón, acné, y una gruesa mata de cabello castaño. El chico está emocionado por verlo, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Hey, Taiki. ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?" Es la misma pregunta que le hizo a Beryl, pero esta vez su tono es mucho más sincero.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que el chico empiece a explicar su viaje a Delhi, sobre los mercados, los templos y los monzones. (Él fue un día de viaje al Taj Mahal. Yo fui a Panamá con el resto de Georgia.) Otro chico se nos une, éste otro es delgado y pálido con cabello pegajoso. Taiki se olvida de nosotros y saluda a su amigo con la misma charla entusiasta.

Chiba (Estoy determinada a llamarlo así después de que me avergoncé a mí misma) se vuelve hacia mí. "Taiki es el hermano de Yaten. Él es estudiante de primer año. Ella también tiene una hermana menor, Para para, quien es estudiante de penúltimo año, y una hermana mayor, Michiru, quien se graduó hace dos años."

"¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?"

"No, ¿tu?"

"Un hermano, pero él está en casa. En Atlanta. Eso está en Georgia. En el sur."

Levanta una ceja. "Sé dónde está Atlanta."

"Oh. Cierto." Le doy mi tarjeta de comida al hombre detrás de la caja registradora. Como Monsieur Boutin, usa un uniforme blanco y un sombrero. Además tiene un bigote daliniano. Huh. No sabía que tenían de esos aquí. El Chef Handlebar golpea mi tarjeta y me la devuelve con un rápido merci.

Gracias. Otra palabra que ya conocía. Excelente.

En el camino de vuelta a nuestra mesa, Beryl ve a Chiba desde su grupo de Lindos Chicos de Preparatoria. No estoy sorprendida de ver al chico del pelo falso surfista mirada-sucia sentado con ella. Chiba está hablando de las clases (que esperar el primer día, quienes son mis profesores) pero pare de escuchar. Lo único que sé es su hermosa sonrisa de diente-torcido y su confianza al caminar.

Soy una tonta tan grande como el resto de las otras chicas.

Hola, espero que les esté gustando. Lo más posible es que no pueda subir capítulos hasta el lunes.  
Que la suerte de la Luna las acompañe. _Lunasollunit._


	5. Capitulo 4

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**Capítulo 4**

La fila H-hasta-la-P se mueve lentamente. El chico delante de mí está argumentando con la consejera de orientación. Veo la fila A-hasta-la-G, y veo que Rei y Mina ya recibieron sus horarios de clases y se los intercambiaron para compararlos.

"Pero yo no pedí por teatro, yo pedí por computación."

La consejera es paciente. "Lo sé, pero computación no se ajustaba a tu horario, y tu alternativo sí. Tal vez puedas tomar computación el siguiente— "

"Mi alternativo era computación."

Ya va. Mi atención se ajusta de nuevo. ¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Ponernos en una clase la cual no pedimos? Yo moriría (MORIRIA) si tuviera que tomar gimnasia otra vez.

"Actualmente, Diamante." La consejera escoge a través de sus papeles. "Te negaste a llenar el formulario para la clase alternativa, así que tuvimos que Elegir una clase por ti. Pero pienso que encontraras—

"El chico molesto agarra su horario de las manos de la chica y se va. Rayos. No es como si fuera su culpa. Yo me acerco a ella y digo mi nombre de la forma más amablemente posible, para compensar al imbécil que se acaba de ir. Ella me da una sonrisa revelando hoyuelos. "Me acuerdo de ti, dulzura. Ten un buen primer día." Y entonces me da una media hoja de color Amarillo.

Aguanto mi aliento. ¡Uf!. No hay sorpresas. Ingles avanzado, calculo, inicio de francés, física, historia Europea, y algo dudosamente llamado "La Vie."

Cuando me registré, la consejera describió "Vida" como una clase para estudiantes de último año, similar a una sala de estudio pero con invitados ocasionales que nos dan una conferencia sobre el equilibrio entre los talonarios de cheques, alquiler de departamentos y hornear quiches. O como sea. Solo estoy aliviada de que mamá me dejo tomarla. Una de las cosas decentes sobre esta escuela es que matemática, ciencia, e historia no son requeridas para estudiantes de último año. Desafortunadamente, mamá es purista y se negó a dejarme graduarme sin otro año de todas ellas. "Jamás entraras en una buena universidad si tomas cerámica," advirtió, frunciendo el ceño por encima de mi paquete de orientación.

Gracias, mamá. Envíame lejos a alguna cultura en una ciudad conocida por su arte y hazme sufrir otra case de matemática. Me dirigí hacia Rei y Mina, sintiendo como si las tres estuviéramos rezando por clases compartidas. Tengo suerte. "¡Tres conmigo y cuatro con Mina!" Rei dice y me devuelve mi horario. Sus anillos de plástico color-arcoíris chasquean entre ellos.

Ellas chismean sobre gente que no conozco, y mi mente va hacia el otro lado del patio, donde Chiba espera por Yaten en la fila Q-hasta-la-Z. Me pregunto si tendré alguna clase con él. Quiero decir, ellos.

Clases con ellos. Ha parado de llover, y Yaten patea un charco en la dirección de Chiba. Chiba ríe y dice algo que los hace reír a ambos aún más.

De repente me doy cuenta de que Chiba es más bajito que Yaten. Mucho más bajito. Es extraño que no lo haya notado antes, pero él no se trata a él mismo como un chico bajito. La mayoría son tímidos o defensivos, o una combinación entre los dos, pero Chiba es seguro de sí mismo y amistoso y—

"Dios, ¿Miras mucho?"

"¿Qué?" yo sacudo mi cabeza, pero Mina no me está hablando a mí. Ella está agitando su cabeza hacia Rei, quien se ve avergonzada como yo me siento.

"Estas quemando huecos en la cabeza de Chiba. No es atractivo."

"Cállate." Pero Rei sonríe hacia mí y se encoje de hombros.

Bueno. Eso aclara algo. Como si necesitara otra razón para no desear. El chico maravilla está oficialmente fuera de los límites. "No le digas nada," ella dice. "Por favor."

"Por supuesto" digo.

"Porque nosotros obviamente somos solo amigos."

"Obviamente."

Nos arremolinan hasta que la cabeza de la escuela llega a dar su discurso de bienvenida. Está llena de gracia y se trata a sí misma como una bailarina. Ella tiene un cuello largo, y su pelo blanco como la nieve se tira en un nudo ordenado que la hace parecer distinguida en el lugar. El efecto general es de París, aunque sé por mi carta de aceptación, que ella es de Chicago. Su mirada se desliza entre nosotros, sus muy cuidadosamente elegidos pupilos. "Bienvenidos a otro excitante año en la Escuela de América en Paris. Estoy muy agradecida de ver caras familiares, y estoy incluso más feliz por ver a los chicos nuevos."

Aparentemente el discurso del colegio es algo que Francia puede improvisar.

"A los estudiantes que asistieron el año pasado, los invito a darles una cálida bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros de clases.

"Un puñado de personas aplauden. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me sorprendo al encontrar a Chiba mirándome. El aplaude y levanta las manos en mi dirección. Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

La cabeza sigue hablando. Concéntrate. Pero siento su Mirada como si fuera el calor del sol. Mi piel se humedece con sudor. Me deslizo por debajo de uno de los árboles podados inmaculadamente. ¿Por qué se me queda viendo? ¿Está viendo ahorita? Pienso que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es una Buena Mirada, una mala o una indiferente? Pero cuando finalmente veo, él no me está mirando para nada. Se está mordiendo la uña de su meñique. La cabeza del colegio se vuelve, y Mina se levanta para reunirse con los chicos. Rei me guía hacia el interior del salón de Ingles. El professeur no ha llegado todavía, así que elegimos asientos en la parte de atrás. El salón es más pequeño de lo que estoy acostumbrada, y tiene un acabado oscuro y brillante y altas ventanas que parecen puertas. Pero los escritorios son los mismos y la pizarra y el sacapuntas. Me concentro en estos objetos para tranquilizar mis nervios.

"Te gustara la Professeur Mónica," dice Rei. "Ella es divertida y siempre asigna los mejores libros."

"Mi papá es novelista." Digo esto sin pensar e inmediatamente me arrepiento.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

"Kenji Tsukino." Ese es su seudónimo.

"¿Quién?"

La humillación se multiplica. "¿La Decisión? ¿La Entrada? Esas fueron llevadas al cine. Olvídalo, todas tienen nombres vagos como esos—

"Ella se inclina hacia delante, emocionada. "No, ¡mi mamá ama La Entrada!"

Yo arrugo mi nariz.

"No son tan malas. Vi La Entrada con ella una vez y llore cuando esa chica murió con Leucemia."

"¿Quién murió con Leucemia?" Mina deja caer su mochila en el asiento a mi lado. Chiba Viene detrás de ella y toma el asiento al frente de Rei.

"El papá de Serena escribió La Entrada," Dice Rei. Yo toso. "No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa."

"Disculpa, ¿Qué es La Entrada?" Pregunta Mina.

"Es esa película sobre el chico que ayuda a entregar a una bebe en el elevador, y entonces el crece y se enamora de ella," Rei dice mientras Chiba se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y agarra su horario. "Pero el día antes de la boda, le diagnostican Leucemia a la chica."

"Su padre la lleva al altar en silla de ruedas," yo continuo. "Y entonces ella muere en la luna de miel."

"Ugh," Mina y Chiba dicen al unísono.

Suficiente vergüenza. "¿Dónde está Yaten?" Pregunto.

"Él es un estudiante de tercer año," Dice Mina, como si ya debería de saber esto. "Pre calculo lo hizo atrasar."

"Oh." Nuestra conversación termina en un callejón sin salida. Encantador.

"Tres clases juntos, Rei. Dame el tuyo." Se vuelve a inclinar hacia atrás y roba mi horario. "Ooo, inicio de francés."

"Te lo dije."

"No es tan malo." Me devuelve el horario y sonríe. "Estarás leyendo el menú del desayuno sin mi antes de que te enteres." Hmm, tal vez ya no quiero aprender francés.

¡Argh! Los chicos vuelven a las chicas idiotas

"Bonjour a tous." Una mujer usando un audaz vestido turquesa entra y huele su taza de café en el podio. Ella es bien joven, y tiene el pelo más castaño que he visto nunca en un maestro.

"Para la—"Sus ojos escanean el cuarto hasta que caen sobre mí.

¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

"Para la única persona que no me conoce je m'appelle Professeur Mónica." Da una exagerada reverencia, y la clase ríe. Ellos giran sus cabezas para mirarme.

"Hola," digo con voz minúscula.

Sospechas confirmadas. De todos los veinticinco estudiantes presentes (los estudiantes de último año enteros) soy la única nueva estudiante. Esto significa que mis compañeros de clase tienen otra ventaja sobre mí, porque cada uno de ellos está familiarizado con los profesores. La escuela es tan pequeña que cada materia es enseñada por el mismo professeur en todos los grados.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué estudiante se fue para dejar una vacante? Probablemente alguien más agradable que yo. Alguien con rastas, tatuajes de chicas de calendarios y conexiones con la industria de la música.

"Veo que el personal de limpieza a ignorado mis deseos una vez más," dice la Professeur Mónica. "Todo el mundo parece. Ya conocen el trato."

Yo no, pero empujo mi escritorio cuando todos los demás empiezan a empujar los suyos. Los arreglamos en un gran círculo. Es raro ver a todos los compañeros de clase al mismo tiempo. Tomo la oportunidad para clasificarlos. No pienso que destaco, pero sus vaqueros, zapatos y mochilas son más costosos que los míos. Se ven más limpios, más brillantes.

No me sorprende. Mi mamá es profesora de biología, lo que no nos da mucho dinero extra. Papá paga la hipoteca y ayuda con las cuentas, pero no es suficiente, y mamá es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir más. Dice que él se negaría de todas formas y se compraría otra máquina elíptica*(*Maquina para hacer ejercicios)

Tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso.

El resto de la mañana pasa rápidamente. Me gusta la Professeur Mónica, y mi profesor de matemática, el Professeur Souichi, es lo suficientemente agradable. Es parisino*(*Persona que vive en París), el menea sus cejas y escupe cuando habla. Para ser justos, no pienso que escupir sea alguna cosa francesa. Pienso que simplemente balbucea mucho. Es difícil de decir con el acento.

Después de eso, tuve inicio de francés. Resulta que la Professeur Setsuna es parisina. Figuro. Ellos siempre mandan a los hablantes nativos para las clases de lenguas extranjeras. Mis profesores de español siempre volteaban sus ojos y exclamaban, "¡Aye, Dios mío!" cuando levantaba mi mano. Se frustraban cuando no podía entender un concepto que les parecía obvio.

Paré de levantar mi mano.

Como predije, la clase está llena de estudiantes de primer año. Y yo. Oh, y un estudiante de penúltimo año, el chico que molestaba a la consejera esta mañana. Se introdujo con entusiasmo a sí mismo como Diamante, y me puedo dar cuenta de que esta tan aliviado como yo de no ser el único chico mayor de la clase.

Tal vez Diamante es bastante agradable después de todo.

Al mediodía sigo a la estampida de chicos hasta la cafetería. Evito la línea principal y voy directamente al mostrador con la elige-tú-propia fruta y pan, a pesar de que la pasta huele increíble. Soy una cobarde. Prefiero morir de hambre que pedir en francés. "Oui, oui" diría, apuntando palabras al azar de la pizarra. Entonces el Chef Handlebar me daría algo revuelto, y yo tendría que comprarlo sin vergüenza. ¡Por supuesto que quería ordenar pichón asado! ¡Mmm! Justo como los de abuela.

Rei y sus amigos están riendo en la misma mesa de esta mañana. Tomo una respiración profunda y me uno a ellos. Para mi alivio ninguno de ellos se ve sorprendido. Rei le pregunta a Chiba si todavía no ha visto a su novia. Él se relaja en su silla. "No, pero nos vamos a ver esta noche."

"¿La viste este verano? ¿Ya empezaron sus clases? ¿Qué está tomando este semestre?" Ella sigue preguntando cosas sobre Saori a las cuales el da respuestas cortas. Yaten y Mina se están besando (estoy segura de que vi una lengua) así que me volteo hacia mi pan y mis uvas. Que bíblico de mí.

Las uvas son más pequeñas a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y la piel tiene un poco de textura. ¿Es eso mugre? Sumerjo mi servilleta en el agua y toco los pequeños globos morados. Ayuda, pero siguen estando ásperas. Hmm. Chiba y Rei dejan de hablar. Levanto mi vista para encontrarlos mirándome con ceños desconcertados. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," dice él. "Continua con tu baño de uvas."

"Estaban sucias."

"¿Probaste alguna?" Pregunta ella.

"No, todavía tienen estas manchas de barro." Sostengo una para enseñarles. Chiba la agarra y la mete en su boca. Estoy hipnotizada por sus labios y su garganta mientras traga.

Dudo. ¿Preferiría tener comida limpia o su buena opinión de mí? El agarra otra y sonríe. "Abre la boca."

La abro.

La uva cepilla mi labio inferior mientras se desliza en ella. Estalla en mi boca, y estoy muy sorprendida por el jugo que estuve a punto de escupirla .El sabor es intenso, más como dulce de uva que fruta real.

Decir que no he probado algo así antes es un eufemismo. Rei y Chiba rien. "Espera a que las pruebes en el vino," dice ella.

Chiba se mete en la boca un bocado de pasta. "Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo francés?"

El abrupto cambio de tema me da un escalofrió. "Professeur Setsuna está loca.

Ella es toda líneas de expresión." Agarro un pedazo de pan. La corteza es dura, pero el interior es elástico. Oh, hombre. Me meto otro pedazo en la boca.

Rei se ve pensativa. "Ella puede ser intimidante al principio, pero en realidad es agradable cuando llegas a conocerla."

"Rei es su pupila estrella."

Dice Chiba. Mina se separa de Yaten, quien se ve aturdido por el aire fresco. "Ella está tomando francés avanzado y español avanzado." Añada Mina.

"Tal vez puedas ser mi tutora," le digo a Rei. "Apesto aprendiendo idiomas. La única razón por la que este lugar deja pasar mis notas en español es porque la cabeza lee las tontas novelas de papá."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunta.

Ruedo mis ojos. "Lo mencionó una o dos veces en mi entrevista por teléfono." Ella me seguía preguntando cosas sobre el casting para El Faro. Como si papá pudiera decir algo en eso. O como si me importara. No se dio cuenta de que mis gustos por el cine son un poco más exquisitos.

"Me gustaría aprender italiano," dice Rei. "Pero no lo ofrecen aquí. Quiero ir a la universidad en Roma el próximo año. O tal vez a Londres. Puedo estudiar allí, también."

"Seguro que Roma es el mejor lugar para estudiar italiano." Digo.

"Si, bueno." Ella roba una mirada a Chiba. "Siempre me ha gustado Londres."

Pobre Rei. Le está yendo mal.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le pregunto a él. "¿A dónde vas?"

Chiba se encoje de hombros. Es lento y cuerpo-completo, sorprendentemente francés. El mismo encogimiento de hombros que el camarero del restaurante me dio la noche anterior cuando le pregunte si servían pizza. "No lo sé. Depende, pienso que me gustaría estudiar historia." Se inclina hacia delante, como si fuera a compartir un secreto travieso. "Siempre he querido ser uno de esos tíos que entrevistan en los especiales de BBC o PBS. Tu sabes, con las locas cejas y parches de gamuza en sus codos."

¡Al igual que yo! Más o menos. "Yo quiero estar en los programas de películas clásicas y discutir sobre las películas de Hitchcock y Capra con Robert Osborne. Que anima la mayoría de sus programas. Es decir, yo sé que es un tipo viejo, pero es tan genial. Sabe todo sobre filmes."

"¿En serio?" Suena genuinamente interesado.

"La cabeza de Chiba esta siempre en libros del tamaño de diccionarios," interrumpe Rei. "Es difícil sacarlo de su cuarto."

"Porque Saori siempre está ahí dentro," dice Mina secamente.

"Tú no eres quien para hablar." El hace gestos hacia Yaten. "Sin mencionar a… Armand."

"¡Armand!" dice Rei, y ella y Chiba explotan en risas.

"Una estúpida tarde, y nunca lo olvidaran." Mina mira a Yaten, quien apuñala su pasta.

"¿Quién es Armand?" Tropiezo con la pronunciación. Ar-mand.

"Este guía en un viaje de campo para el segundo año de Versalles ", dice Chiba. "Un poco delgado, pero Mina nos abandonó en el Salón de los Espejos y se arrojó sobre él"

"¡Claro que no!"

Rei sacude su cabeza. "Estuvieron juntos, como, toda la tarde. Exhibición pública completa."

"La escuela entera espero en el autobús por dos horas, porque ella olvido a qué hora se suponía que nos teníamos que regresar," dice él.

"NO fueron dos horas—

"Rei continúa. "Professeur Hanses finalmente la localizó detrás de unos arbustos en los jardines, y tenía marcas de dientes en todo su cuello."

"¡Marcas de dientes!" Chiba resopla.

"Cállate, lengua inglesa." Dice Mina.

"¿Huh?"

"Lengua inglesa," responde. "Así es como todos te llamábamos antes de la asombrosa exhibición que tuvieron Saori y tú en la calle la primavera pasada." St. Clair trata de protestar pero está riendo demasiado fuerte. Rei y Mina siguen golpeando de un lado al otro, pero… Estoy perdida otra vez. Me pregunto si Seiya es un mejor besador ahora que tiene a alguien con más experiencia para practicar. Probablemente él era un mal besador por mi culpa.

Oh, no.

Soy mala besadora. Lo soy, seguro lo soy.

Algún día voy a ser premiada con una estatua en forma de labios, y estará gravada con las palabras PEOR BESADORA DEL MUNDO. Y Seiya dará un discurso sobre cómo el solo salió conmigo porque estaba desesperado, pero yo no terminaba la relación, asa que era una pérdida de tiempo porque a Hotaru Tomoe le gustaba él desde hace un tiempo y ella totalmente le insinuaba. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Oh Dios. ¿Andrew piensa que soy una mala besadora? Solamente paso una vez. Mi última noche en el cine fue también la última noche antes de que viajara a Francia. Fue lento, y habíamos estado solos en vestíbulo la mayoría de la noche. Tal vez porque era mi último turno, tal vez porque no nos volveríamos a ver en cuatro meses, tal vez porque se sintió como nuestra última oportunidad, cualquiera sea la razón, fuimos imprudentes. Fuimos valientes. La escala de coqueteo subió toda la noche, y para el momento que nos dijeron que nos teníamos que ir, no nos podíamos alejar. Simplemente seguíamos… Alargando la conversación.

Y entonces, finalmente, dijo que me iba a extrañar.

Y entonces, finalmente, me beso debajo de la tienda.

Y entonces me fui.

"¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?" alguien pregunta.

Toda la mesa me está mirando.

No llores. No llores. No llores. "Um. ¿Dónde está el baño?" El baño es mi excusa favorita para cualquier situación. Nadie pregunta una vez que lo mencionas.

"Los baños están bajando por el pasillo." Chiba se ve preocupado pero no se atreve a preguntar. Probablemente tiene miedo de que hable sobre la absorción de los tampones o de la palabra prohibida que comienza por P.

Paso el resto del almuerzo en una butaca. Extraño tanto mi casa que duele físicamente. Mi cabeza palpita, mi estómago tiene nauseas, y todo es tan injusto. Jamás pedí ser enviada aquí. Tengo mis propios amigos y mis propios chistes internos y mis propios besos robados. Desearía que mis padres me hubieran ofrecido una opción: "¿Te gustaría pasar tu último año en Atlanta o París?"

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez habría escogido Francia.

Lo que mis padres jamás consideraron fue que yo quería una opción.

**Regrese, hola de nuevo, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado reviews, y puesto en alertas o favoritos, gracias.**  
_**Que la suerte de la luna las acompañe. Lunasollunit**_


	6. Capitulo 5

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 5

Para: Serena Oliphantbananaelephant

De: Lita Saunderwick Litasandwich

Asunto: No mires ahorita pero…

… La esquina inferior derecha de tu cama no está hecha. ¡JA! Te hice mirar. Ahora deja de buscar arrugas invisibles. En serio, ¿Cómo esta Le Academe du Fraunch? ¿Algún chico ardiente del que debería saber? Hablando de eso, adivina quién está en mi clase de cálculo, ¡Kelvin! Se pintó el cabello de negro y tiene un pircing en su labio. Y él es totalmente calígine (búscalo, trasero flojo). Me senté con los mismos de siempre, pero no es lo mismo sin ti. Sin mencionar que la loca de Hotaru apareció. Sigue moviendo su cabello por todos lados y te juro que te oí tararear el comercial de TRESemme. Me voy a sacar los ojos con el muñeco de acción de Darth Maul de Samy si se sienta con nosotros todos los días. A propósito, tu mama me contrato para cuidar de Samy después de la escuela, así que mejor voy. No quiero que muera durante mi vigilancia.

Apestas. Vuelve a casa.

Lita.

P.D: Mañana anuncian la sección que lidera en la banda. Deséame suerte. Si le dan mí puesto a Zafiro, le sacare SUS ojos con Darth Maul.

Calípige. Tener nalgas bien formadas. Buena esa, Lita.

Mi mejor amiga es una buscadora de palabras. Una de sus más grandes posesiones es su DOI, el cual se compró por prácticamente nada en una venta de jardín hace dos años.

El Diccionario Oxford de Ingles es un conjunto de veinte volúmenes que no sólo ofrece definiciones de palabras, pero sus historias también. Lita siempre está diciendo grandes palabras en las conversaciones, porque ama ver a la gente retorcerse y buscar su significado alrededor de ella. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no pretender saber de lo que ella estaba hablando. Ella me lo hace todo el tiempo.

Así que Lita recolecta palabras y, aparentemente, mi vida.

No puedo creer que mamá la haya contratado para cuidar a Samy. Sé que es su mejor opción, desde que siempre lo cuidábamos juntas, pero aun así. Es raro que ella esté allá sin mí. Y es raro que ella esté hablando con mi mamá mientras que yo estoy atrapada aquí en el otro lado del mundo. Lo próximo que me dirá es que obtuvo un segundo trabajo en el cine.

Hablando de eso, Andrew no me ha enviado un mensaje en dos días. No es como si yo esperaba que me hablara todos los días, pero aunque sea todas las semanas… Había algo innegable entre nosotros. Quiero decir, nos besamos. ¿Será que esta cosa (lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros) terminará ahora que estoy aquí?

Tiene impresionantes ojos verdes y horribles patillas. Los dos somos zurdos, los dos amamos el queso falso para nachos del puesto de comida, y los dos odiamos Cuba Gooding Jr. Me ha gustado desde mi primer día en el trabajo, cuando su cabeza se quedó atrapada debajo de la máquina de hielo y trago directamente del grifo para hacerme reír. Su boca quedo color frambuesa por el resto de su turno.

No mucha gente puede quitar dientes de color azul. Pero créanme, Andrew puede.

Refresco mi bandeja de entrada (solo por si acaso) pero nada nuevo aparece otra vez. He estado plantada al frente de mi computadora por varias horas, esperando a que Lita saliera de la escuela. Estoy feliz de que me enviara un mensaje. Por alguna razón, quiero que ella me escriba primero. Tal vez porque quería que pensara que estaba demasiado feliz y ocupada como para hablar. Cuando, en realidad, estoy triste y sola.

Y hambrienta. Mi mini-refrigerador está vacío.

Tuve cena en la cafetería pero evite la línea principal otra vez, alimentándome a mí misma con pan, lo que me quita el hambre solo por un tiempo. Tal vez Chiba podría ordenar para mí en la mañana. O Rei; apuesto a que lo hará.

Le respondo a Lita, diciéndole sobre mis nueva-clase-de-amigos, la loca cafetería con rápida-comida-de-restaurante, y el gigante Panteón bajando la calle. A pesar de mi misma, describo a Chiba, y menciono cómo en física él se inclinó sobre Rei para pedirme un bolígrafo, justo cuando el Professeur Wakefield estaba asignando compañeros de laboratorio. Así que el profesor pensó que estaba sentado al lado mío, y ahora Chiba es mi compañero por TODO EL AÑO.

Que fue lo mejor que paso en todo el día.

También le dije a Lita sobre la misteriosa clase de Vida, La Vie, porque nosotras pasamos todo el verano especulando. (Yo: "Apuesto a que debatiré sobre el Big Bang y el significado de la vida." Bridge: "Amiga, ellos probablemente te enseñaran técnicas para respirar y en cómo volver la comida en energía.") Todo lo que hicimos fue sentarnos calladamente y trabajar en la tarea.

Qué lástima.

Gasté el periodo leyendo nuestra primera novela asignada en inglés. Y, wow. Si no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en todavía Francia, ahora si lo hacía. Porque: Como Agua Para Chocolate tiene sexo en ella. MUCHO sexo. Una mujer literalmente enciende un edificio en llamas, y luego un soldado sube su cuerpo desnudo a un caballo, y lo hacen mientras galopan alejándose. No hay forma de que me hubieran dejado leer esto devuelta a cinturón de la Biblia. Lo más sexy que leímos fue La Carta de Scarlet.

Le tengo que decir a Lita sobre este libro.

Es casi medianoche cuando termino de escribir el mensaje, pero el pasillo sigue estando ruidoso. Los estudiantes aquí tienen mucha libertad porque, supuestamente, somos lo suficientemente maduros para manejarlo. Yo lo soy, pero tengo serias dudas sobre mis compañeros de clase. Un chico cruzando el pasillo tiene una pirámide hecha de botellas de cerveza afuera de su puerta porque, en París, los chicos de diecisiete años ya pueden beber vino y cerveza. Tienes que tener dieciocho años para beber licor fuerte. No es como si no hubiera visto eso por aquí.

Me pregunto si mi mamá tenía idea de que era legal para mí emborracharme al estar de acuerdo con esto. Se voy sorprendida cuando lo mencionaron en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida, y tuve una larga charla sobre la responsabilidad en la cena. Peor no planeo emborracharme. Siempre he pensado que la cerveza huele a orina.

Hay algunos recepcionistas que trabajan medio tiempo, pero solo uno vive en la Residencia del Director. Su nombre es Artemis, y su apartamento está en el primer piso. Está en la escuela de posgrado en alguna universidad por aquí. EAP le debe pagar bastante por vivir con nosotros.

Artemis está en sus veintes, y es bajito, pálido. Lo que suena extraño pero es atractivo. Él es de voz suave y parece el tipo de persona que podría ser un buen oyente, pero su tono emana la responsabilidad y una actitud; no-te-metas-conmigo. Mis padres lo amaron. También tiene un tazón de condones al lado de su puerta.

Me pregunto si mis padres también vieron eso.

Los estudiantes de primer y segundo año están en otro dormitorio. Tienen que compartir la habitación, y sus plantas se dividen por sexo, y tienen toneladas de supervisión. También tienen toques de queda. Nosotros no. Solo tenemos que firmar un registro cada vez que vamos y venimos para que Artemis sepa que seguimos vivos. Estoy segura de que nadie toma ventaja de su alto sistema de seguridad.

Me arrastro a mí misma hacia el pasillo para usar el baño. Tomo mi puesto en la fila (siempre hay una fila, incluso a medianoche) detrás de Beryl, la chica que atacó a Chiba en el desayuno. Ella sonríe hacia mis vaqueros desgastados y a mi camiseta de Orange Crush.

No sabía que vivía en mi piso. Súper.

No hablamos. Yo trazo el patrón de las flores de la pared. La Residencia Lambert es una peculiar mezcla de refinamiento parisino y el sentido práctico en la adolescencia. Accesorios de cristal dan luz las salas dormitorio un resplandor de oro, pero las bombillas fluorescentes dentro de nuestras habitaciones hacen un zumbido. Los pisos son de madera brillante, pero llena de alfombras de calidad industrial. Las flores frescas y las lámparas de Tiffany le dan gracia al vestíbulo, pero las sillas son cutres sofás de dos plazas, y las mesas están grabadas con siglas y palabras groseras.

"Así que tú eres la nueva Fiore," dice Beryl.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"Fiore. El numero veinticinco. Él fue expulsado del colegio el año pasado; uno de sus profesores encontró cocaína en su mochila." Ella me ve otra vez y frunce el ceño. "¿De dónde eres, de todas formas?" Pero yo sé lo que ella está preguntando. Ella quiere saber cómo eligieron a alguien como yo para tomar su lugar.

"Atlanta."

"Oh," dice. Como se eso explicara toda mi tontería. Es una de las ciudades más grandes de América.

"Así que, tú y Chiba se veían bastantes amistosos en el desayuno."

"Um." ¿Se siente amenazada por mí? "No me haría ideas si yo fuera tú," continua. "Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente bonita como para robárselo a su novia. Han estado juntos desde siempre."

¿Fue eso un cumplido? ¿O no? Su cosa de enfatizar está realmente yendo a mis nervios. (Mis nervios.)

Beryl da un fingido, aburrido bostezo. "Interesante cabello."

Lo toco inconscientemente. "Gracias. Mi amiga me lo aclaró." Lita añadió la mecha en mi cabello la semana pasada. Normalmente, dejo la mecha detrás de mí oreja derecha pero esta noche mi cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo.

"¿Te gusta?" Ella pregunta en lengua universal de perras para Creo que es horrible.

Dejo caer mi mano. "Yes. Por eso lo hice."

"Sabes, yo no lo amarraría así, se ve un poco como un skunk*(*planta)."

"Al menos ella no apesta como uno." Mina aparece detrás de mí. Estaba visitando a Rei. Oí sus voces apagadas a través de las paredes. "Delicioso perfume Beryl. Usa un poco la próxima vez. No sé si te pueden oler en Londres."

Beryl gruñe. "Bonitos lentes."

"Buena esa," dice Mina inexpresivamente, pero veo que se los ajusta de todas formas. Sus uñas son de un azul eléctrico, del mismo tono que sus marcos. Se voltea hacia mí. "Vivo dos pisos arriba, cuarto seis cero uno, si necesitas algo. Te veo en el desayuno."

¡Así que no le desagrado! O tal vez ella odia a Beryl aún más. De todas formas, estoy agradecida, y grito un adiós a su figura que ya está un poco lejos. Ella levanta una mano y la mueve en las escaleras de pasillo cuando Artemis sale de éstas. Él nos vigila en su callada y amistosa manera.

"¿Yendo a las camas señoritas?"

Beryl sonríe dulcemente. "Por supuesto."

"Genial. ¿Tuviste un buen primer día Serena?"

Es peculiar como todos aquí ya saben mi nombre. "Sí. Gracias Artemis."

Él asiente con la cabeza como si yo he dicho algo que vale la pena pensar, luego dice buenas noches y se dirige hacia los chicos que se encuentran en el otro extremo del pasillo.

"Lo odio cuando hace eso," dice Beryl.

"¿Hace qué?"

"Vigilarnos. Que gilipollas." La puerta del baño se abre, y una pequeña chica pelirroja rodea a Beryl, quien se para ahí como si fuera la reina del umbral. Debe ser una estudiante de penúltimo año. No la reconozco del círculo de inglés. "Dios, ¿Te caíste ahí dentro?" Pregunta Beryl. La pálida chica se vuele rosa.

"Estaba usando el baño," digo. Beryl entra en el baño, sus zapatillas moradas golpeando contra el piso.

Empuja la puerta cerrada. "¿Parece como si me importara? ¿Chica skunk?"


	7. Capitulo 6

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 6

Una semana en la escuela, y ya estoy de rodillas ante la Educación Internacional.

El programa de la Professeur Mónica está exento de los habituales de Shakespeare y Steinbeck, y en su lugar, nos estamos concentrando en las obras traducidas. Todas las mañanas discutimos sobre Como Agua para Chocolate, como si fuéramos un club de lectura y no una clase aburrida y necesaria.

Así que inglés es excelente.

Por otro lado, mi profesora de inglés es claramente analfabeta. ¿Cómo puedo explicar el hecho de que a pesar del nombre de nuestro libro (Nivel Uno Francés) la Professeur Setsuna insiste en solo hablar francés? También me llama una docena de veces al día. Nunca se la respuesta.

Diamante la llama Madame Guillotina. Esto también es excelente.

Él ha tomado la clase anterior, lo que es útil, pero, obviamente, no es realmente útil, ya que no logró el primer round. Diamante tiene pelo enmarañado y labios sexys, y la peculiar combinación de piel bronceada y pecas. Muchas chicas están enamoradas de él. También está en mi clase de historia. Estoy con los de penúltimo año, debido a que los de último están viendo gobierno, y ya eso lo estudie. Así que me siento entre Diamante y Yaten.

Yaten es callado y reservado en las clases, pero fuera de ellas, su sentido del humor es similar al de Chiba. Es fácil entender por qué son tan amigos. Rei dice que se idolatran entre ellos, Yaten porque Chiba tiene carisma innato, y Chiba porque Yaten es un artista asombroso. Raramente veo a Yaten sin su pluma y su cuaderno de bocetos. Su trabajo es increíble (bordes gruesos y detalles exquisitos) y sus dedos siempre están manchados con tinta.

Pero el aspecto más notable de mi nueva educación es la que toma puesto fuera del salón de clases. La que no se menciona en los folletos brillantes. Y es esto: ir a al internado es como vivir dentro de una escuela secundaria. No puedo escapar. Incluso cuando estoy en mi cuarto, mis oídos se arruinan por la música pop, sonidos de peleas a puñetazos sobre las máquinas de lavado, y el baile borracho en el hueco de la escalera. Rei afirma que va a calmarse una vez que la novedad se desvanece para los estudiantes de penúltimo, pero no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Como sea.

Es viernes en la noche, y la Residencia Lambert está vacía. Mis compañeros de clase están en los bares, y finalmente encuentro la paz. Si cierro mis ojos, casi puedo creer que estoy en casa. Excepto por la opera. La cantante de ópera canta la mayoría de las noches en el restaurante que está cruzando la calle. Para alguien con una voz tan gruesa, ella es sorprendentemente pequeña. También es una de esas personas que se afeitan las cejas y las dibuja de nuevo con lápiz. Se ve como un extra de El Show de Horror de Rocky.

Lita me llama cuando estoy viendo Rushmore en la comodidad de mi mini-cama. Es el filme que lanzó Wes Anderson. Wes es asombroso, un verdadero autor involucrado en cada aspecto de la producción, con un estilo de marca reconocible en cualquier marco nostálgico y peculiar, inexpresivo y oscuro. Rushmore es una de mis favoritas. Es sobre un chico llamado Max Fischer quien está obsesionado con, de entre tantas cosas, la escuela privada de la cual lo expulsaron ¿Cómo sería mi vida si yo estuviera obsesionada con EAP como Max está obsesionado con la Academia Rushmore? Para empezar, probablemente no estaría sola en mi cuarto cubierta con crema blanca para espinillas.

"Annnn-uhhhhh," dice Lita. "Los oooodioooo."

No quedo seleccionada para estar en la banda. Lo que es tonto, porque todo el mundo sabe que ella es la baterista más talentosa de la escuela. El instructor de percusión le dio el puesto a Zafiro, porque pensó que los chicos de la línea de tambores no respetarían a Lita como una líder, porque es una chica.

Sí, bueno, ahora no la respetaran. Imbécil.

Así que Lita odia la banda, odia al instructor y odia a Zafiro, quien es un tonto con un ego desproporcionadamente largo. "Solo espera," digo. "Pronto serás la próxima Meg White o Shelia E., y Zafiro presumirá sobre cómo te conocía. Y luego, cuando se te acerque después de un gran espectáculo, esperando que el trato especial y un pase backstage: Vas a pasar derecho, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. "

Oigo la sonrisa en su voz. "¿Por qué te mudaste lejos Banana?"

"Porque mi papá está hecho de basura."

"La verdad más pura, amiga."

Hablamos hasta las tres de la madrugada, así que no me paro hasta la tarde del otro día. Me apresuro a cambiarme antes de que la cafetería cierre. Sólo abre para el almuerzo los sábados y domingos. Todo está callado cuando llego, pero Mina, Yaten y Chiba están sentados en la mesa de siempre

La presión está encendida. Se han estado burlando de mí toda la semana, porque evito todo lo que tenga que ver con ordenar. He hecho excusas ("Soy alérgica a la carne," "nada sabe mejor que el pan" "El ravioli está sobrevalorado."), pero no lo puedo evitar siempre. Monsieur Boutin está trabajando en el mostrador otra vez. Agarro una bandeja y tomo un profundo respiro.

"Bonjour, uh… soup? ¿Sopa? S'il vous plait?"

"Hola" y "Por favor." He aprendido las palabras corteses primero, con esperanza de que los franceses me perdonen por estropear su hermoso idioma. Señalo al plato de sopa de color naranja-roja. Sopa de calabaza, creo. El olor es extraordinario, como salvia y otoño. Es empezando septiembre y el clima todavía es caliente. ¿Cuándo viene el otoño a París?

"¡Ah! Soupe," corrige amablemente.

"Si, soupe. Es decir, oui ¡Oui!" Mis mejillas arden. "Y, um, ¿la ensalada de pollo con frijoles verdes?"

Monsieur Boutin ríe. Es una alegre, llena-de-jale, risa de Santa Claus. "Pollo y judías, oui. Sabes, puedes hablarme en inglés. Lo entiendo muy bien."

Mi rubor aumenta. Por supuesto que habla inglés en una escuela americana. Y he estado viviendo de estúpidas peras y panes por cinco días. Me da el plato de sopa y otro más pequeño con ensalada de pollo, y mi estómago ruge a la primera seña de comida caliente.

"Merci," Digo.

"De rien. De nada. ¡Y espero que ya no te saltes las comidas para evitarme!" Él pone su mano en su pecho, como si le hubiera roto el corazón. Yo sonrío y sacudo mi cabeza. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo—

"ESO NO FUE TAN TERRIBLE, ¿O SI SERENA?" Chiba grita desde el otro extremo de la cafetería.

Volteo y le enseño mi dedo medio desde abajo, para que Monsieur Boutin no pueda ver. Chiba sonríe y me da la versión británica, la señal V con sus primeros dos dedos. Boutin hace un ruido detrás de mí con buen humor, pago por mi comida y tomo asiento al lado de Chiba. "Gracias. Olvide como lo hacían los ingleses. Usaré el gesto correcto la próxima vez."

"Mi placer. Siempre feliz de educar." Está usando la misma ropa de ayer, vaqueros y una camiseta con la silueta de Napoleón en ella. Cuando le pregunte sobre eso, él dijo que Napoleón era su héroe. "No porque era un bloque, que conste. Era un culo. Pero era un culo bajito, como yo."

Me pregunto si durmió con Saori. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no se ha cambiado de ropa. Él toma un metro hasta su universidad todas las noches, y salen juntos. Mina y Rei han trabajado juntas, como si tal vez Saori pensara que es demasiado buena para ellas ahora.

"Sabes, Serena," dice Mina, "La mayoría de los parisinos entienden el inglés. No tienes que ser tan tímida."

Sí. Gracias por decirme eso ahorita.

Yaten pone sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. Las mangas de su camisa se enrollaron para exponer un tatuaje de calavera con líneas cruzadas en su brazo derecho. Puedo adivinar que es su diseño. La tinta negra en contra de su pálida piel. Es un tatuaje asombroso, una especie de comiquita en su largo y delgado brazo. "Eso es verdad," dijo. "Casi no hablo ni una palabra, y me va bien."

"Eso no es algo de lo que yo presumiría." Mina arruga la nariz, y Yaten salta de su silla para besarla.

"Cristo, aquí vienen otra vez." Chiba rasca su cabeza y aparta la mirada.

"¿Siempre han sido así?" pregunto, bajando mi voz.

"No. El año pasado eran peores."

"Woow. ¿Han estado juntos un tiempo, entonces?

"Er, ¿El invierno pasado?"

"Eso es bastante tiempo."

Él se encoje de hombres y yo paro, debatiendo si quiero saber la respuesta de mi próxima pregunta. Probablemente no, pero pregunto de todas formas. "¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo han estado Saori y tu saliendo?"

Chiba piensa por un momento. "Más o menos un año, creo." Toma un trago de su café (parece que todo el mundo aquí bebe café) luego pone en lo pone en la mesa con un ruidoso CLUNK que sobresalta a Mina y Yaten. "Oh, lo siento," dijo "¿Eso les molesto?"

Se vuelve hacia mí y abre sus ojos marrones, exasperado. Paro de respirar. Incluso cuando está molesto, es hermoso. Compararlo con Andrew es imposible. Chiba es un tipo diferente de atractivo, un conjunto de especies diferentes todas juntas.

"Cambio de tema." Él me señala con un dedo. "Pensé que las bellezas sureñas se supone que tienen acento del sur. "

Sacudo mi cabeza. "Solo cuando hablo con mi mamá. Se me sale porque ella tiene uno. La mayoría de las personas en Atlanta no tienen acento. Es bastante urbano. Sin embargo, muchas personas hablan gangster." Digo en tono de broma.

"Jesús," responde en su cortés acento inglés.

Yo arrojo sopa en la mesa. Chiba da una risa sorprendida tipo HA-HA, y estoy riendo también, del tipo de risa que te da dolor abdominal. Me entrega una servilleta para limpiarme la barbilla. "Jesús." Repite solemnemente.

Toso. "Por favor no pares de decir eso. Es—"Jadeo. "Demasiado".

"No debiste decir eso. Ahora lo voy a guardar para ocasiones especiales."

"Mi cumpleaños es en febrero." Doy una tos estrangulada. "Por favor no te olvides."

"El mío fue ayer." Dice

"No, no es cierto."

"Si, fue ayer." El limpia el resto de la sopa de la mesa. Trato de agarrar servilletas para limpiarla yo misma, pero el aparta mi mano.

"Es verdad," dice Yaten. "Lo olvide, amigo. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado."

"En realidad ayer no fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Habrías dicho algo."

"Es en serio. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 18." Se encoje de hombros y arroja la servilleta en su bandeja vacía. "Mi familia no es de esas que celebran con pasteles y gorros de fiestas."

"Pero tienes que tener un pastel de cumpleaños." Digo. "Son las reglas. Es la mejor parte." Recuerdo la torta de Star Wars que mamá, Lita y yo hicimos para Samy, el último verano. Era verde lima y tenía la forma de la cabeza de la cabeza de Yoda. Lita incluso compro algodón de azúcar para el pelo de sus orejas.

"Esto es exactamente el por qué no lo digo, sabes."

"Pero hiciste algo especial anoche, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Saliste con Saori?"

El agarra su café, y luego lo deja otra vez en la mesa sin tomar. "Mi cumpleaños es simplemente otro día. Y estoy bien con eso. No necesito un pastel, lo prometo."

"Ok, ok. Está bien." Levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento. "No te desearé feliz cumpleaños, ni siquiera feliz cumpleaños atrasado."

"Oh, me puedes desear un feliz viernes." Sonríe otra vez. "No tengo objeciones con los viernes."

"Hablando de eso," Mina me dice. "¿Por qué no saliste conmigo la otra noche?"

"Tenía planes. Con mi amiga, Lita."

Los tres se me quedan viendo, esperando por una explicación.

"Planes de llamadas."

"¿Pero has salido esta semana?" pregunta Chiba. "¿Has dejado el campus?"

"Seguro." Porque si lo he hecho. Para llegar a otras partes del campus.

Chiba levanta sus cejas. "Eres una mentirosa."

"Déjame entender esto." Yaten pone sus manos en posición de rezar. Sus dedos son delgados, como el resto de su cuerpo, y tiene una mancha de tinta

Negra en el dedo índice. "¿Has estado en París por una semana entera y no has visto la ciudad todavía? ¿Ninguna parte de ella?"

"Salí con mis padres la semana pasada. Vi la Torre Eiffel." Desde la distancia.

"Con tus padres, brillante. ¿Y tus planes esta noche?" pregunta Chiba. "¿Lavar ropa sucia, tal vez? ¿Limpiar la ducha?"

"Hey. Limpiar esta sobreestimado."

Mina frunce el ceño. "¿Qué vas a comer? La cafetería va a estar cerrada."

Su preocupación se siente, pero me doy cuenta de que no me está invitando a unirme con ella y Yaten. No como si quisiera salir con ellos de todas formas. En cuanto a la cena, que había previsto ir a la máquina expendedora del dormitorio. No es muy surtida, pero puedo hacer que funcione.

"Eso es lo que pensé," Dice Chiba cuando no respondo. Sacude su cabeza. Su cabello oscuro tiene algunos rulos hoy. Es un poco sorprendente, en serio. Si hubiera una competición Olímpica de cabellos, Chiba ganaría totalmente, las manos hacia abajo. Diez puntos. Medalla de oro.

Me encojo de hombres. "Solamente ha pasado una semana. No es la gran cosa."

"Retrocedamos los hechos otra vez," dice Yaten. "¿Esta es tu fin de semana lejos de casa?"

"Sí."

"¿Tu primer fin de semana sin la supervisión de tus padres?"

"Sí."

"¿Tu primer fin de semana sin la supervisión de tus padres en París? ¿Y lo quieres gastar estando en tu cuarto? ¿Sola?" Él y Mina intercambian miradas de lástima. Veo a Chiba por ayuda, pero lo encuentro mirándome fijamente con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, irritada. "¿Sopa en mi barbilla? ¿Algún frijol verde entre mis dientes?"

Chiba se sonrió a sí mismo. "Me gusta tu mecha," finalmente dice. Él la alcanza y la toca ligeramente. "Tienes cabello perfecto,"


	8. capitulo 7

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 7

La gente fiestera ya dejó el dormitorio. Voy hacia la máquina expendedora de dulces y actualizo mi página web. Hasta ahora he intentado: una barra Bounty, que resultó ser la misma cosa que Mounds, y un paquete de magdalenas, pasteles en forma de concha que estaban duras y me dieron sed. Juntos subieron el azúcar de sangre a un nivel trabajador.

Desde que no tengo nuevas películas para reseñar para la Femme Film Freak (como estoy separada de todo lo bueno, puro y maravilloso de América, el cine), jugué con el diseño de la página, creé un banner. Edité una reseña vieja. En la noche, Lita me manda un mensaje:

Fui con Seiya y Hotaru (ampulosa) al cine anoche. Y ¿adivina qué? ¡Andrew pregunto sobre ti! Le dije que estas bien PERO que EN VERAD estás tratando de venir en diciembre. Creo que captó la indirecta. Hablamos sobre su banda unos minutos (todavía no han hecho un show, por supuesto) pero Seiya estaba haciendo estas caras todo el tiempo, así que nos tuvimos que ir. Sabes cómo se siente sobre Andrew. ¡OH! Y Hotaru trato de convencernos de ver una de las películas sentimentales de tu papá. LO SE.

Apestas. Vuelve a casa.  
Lita.

Ampulosa. Ostentosamente atractiva pero barata o insincera. ¡Sí! Eso es tan Hotaru. Solo espero que Lita no sonara muy desesperada, a pesar de mi deseo de que Andrew me enviara un mensaje. Y no puedo creer que Seiya siga actuando raro a su alrededor, incluso cuando ya no estamos saliendo. A todo el mundo de agrada Andrew. Bueno, algunas veces hace enfadar a los encargados, pero es porque a veces se le olvida su horario de trabajo. Y llama para decir que está enfermo.

Leí su mensaje otra vez, esperando por las palabras Andrew dice que está locamente enamorado de ti, y esperará toda la eternidad hasta que aparezcas. No tengo tanta suerte. Así que voy a ver mi tablero de mensajes favoritos para ver lo que están diciendo acerca de la nueva película de papá. Uno regular, Clockworkurange88, dijo esto: Apesto a pelotas. Pelotas sucias. Pelotas como Corrí- una-milla-en-julio-usando-pantalones-de-cuero.

Suena como si estuviera en lo correcto.

Después de un rato me aburro y hago una búsqueda de para Como Agua para Chocolate. Quiero asegurarme de que no he perdido ninguno de los temas antes de escribir mi ensayo. La entrega no es hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero tengo bastante tiempo libre en mis manos. Como, toda la noche.

Blah blah blah. Nada interesante. Y estoy a punto de volver a revisar mi correo electrónico cuando esto pasa por la pantalla: A lo largo de la novela, el calor es un símbolo para el deseo sexual. Tita puede controlar el calor dentro de la cocina, pero el fuego en el interior de su propio cuerpo es una fuerza de resistencia y destrucción.

"¿Serena?" Alguien toca mi puerta, y me sobresalto en mi asiento.

No. No alguien. Chiba.

Estoy usando una vieja camiseta de Mayfield Dairy, complementado con el logo de una vaca rosada y marrón, y calientes pantalones rosados cubiertos con fresas gigantes.

Ni siquiera estoy usando un sujetador.

"Serena, sé que estás ahí. Puedo ver tu luz."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Digo bruscamente. "Estaré ahí." Agarro mi sudadera negra y me la pongo, tapando la cara de la vaca antes de abrir la puerta. "Hola lo siento por eso. Pasa."

Abro la puerta y él se queda un momento allí, simplemente viéndome. No puedo leer la expresión de su cara. Luego rompe en una sonrisa traviesa y pasa.

"Lindas fresas."

"Cállate."

"No, lo digo en serio. Bonitas."

E incluso cuando él no se refiere a bonita de Quiero-dejar-a-mi-novia-y empezar- a-salir-contigo, algo pestañea dentro de mí. La "fuerza de resistencia y destrucción" que Tita de la Garza conocía tan bien. Chiba se para en el centro de mi habitación. Se rasca la cabeza y mueve su camiseta a un lado, dejando al descubierto una porción de estómago desnudo.

¡Foomp! El fuego en mi interior se enciende. "

Es bastante… er… limpio," dice.

Fizz. La llama se extingue.

"¿Lo es?" sé que mi cuarto es ordenado, pero ni siquiera he comprado un limpiador de ventanas bueno. Quien sea el que limpiaba las ventanas antes no tenía idea de cómo usar Windex. La llave es solo echar un poco a la vez. La mayoría de la gente echa un montón y luego se va a las esquinas, que son difíciles de secar sin dejar rayas o pelusas detrás de—

"Sí. Alarmantemente."

Chiba deambula al rededor, agarrando cosas y examinándolas como hice en el cuarto de Rei. Inspecciona la colección de figuras de bananas y elefantes que están en el tocador. El agarra un elefante de vidrio y levanta sus cejas en señal de pregunta.

"Es mi sobrenombre."

"¿Elefante?" Sacude su cabeza. "Lo siento, no lo entiendo."

"Serena Tsukino Oliphant. Banana Elefante. Mi amiga colecciono esas para mí, y yo colecciono puentes y sándwiches para ella. Su nombre es Lita Kino Saunderwick," añado.

Chiba baja el elefante de cristal de vuelta a mi tocador. "Así que ¿puede alguien llamarte elefante?"

"Banana Elefante. Y no, definitivamente no."

"Lo siento," dice. "Pero no por eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Estas arreglando todo lo que toco." Asiente hacia mis manos, que están reajustando el elefante. "No fue cortés de mi parte venir y empezar a tocar tus cosas."

"Oh, está bien," digo rápidamente, dejando ir la figura. "Puedes tocar todo lo mío si quieres."

Se congela. Una mirada graciosa corre a través de su cara antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que he dicho. No me refería a eso.

No es como si eso sería tan malo.

Pero me gusta Andrew y Chiba tiene novia. E incluso si la situación fuera diferente, Rei todavía tiene sentimientos hacia él. Jamás le haría eso a ella después de lo agradable que fue conmigo el primer día. Y el segundo. Y todos los demás días de esta semana.

Además es solo un chico atractivo. Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme. Quiero decir, las calles de Europa están llenas de chicos hermosos, ¿verdad? Chicos con aseo personal, cortes de cabello apropiados y abrigos elegantes. No como si yo hubiera visto a alguien tan remotamente atractivo como Monsieur Darién Chiba. Pero aun así.

El voltea su cara de la mía. Es mi imaginación, ¿o se ve avergonzado? Pero, ¿Por qué estaría avergonzado? Soy yo la de la estúpida boca.

"¿Es ese tu novio?" Señala hacia el fondo de mi laptop, una foto con mis compañeros de trabajo y yo tonteando. Fue tomada antes del estreno a medianoche de la última novela llevada al cine. La mayoría de nosotros vestidos como elfos o magos. "¿El que tiene los ojos cerrados?"

"¿QUÉ?" ¿Piensa que yo saldría con un chico como Malachite? Malachite es el asistente del encargado. Es diez años mayor que yo y, si, ese es su verdadero nombre. Y aunque es dulce y sabes más sobre filmes Japoneses de horror que nadie, también usa una cola de caballo.

Una cola de caballo.

"Serena, estoy bromeando. Éste, patillas." Señala a Andrew, la razón por la que amo tanto esta foto. Nuestras cabezas están vueltas entre nosotros, y estamos usando sonrisas secretas, como si compartiéramos un chiste interno.

"Oh. Uh… no. No en realidad. Quiero decir, Andrew fue mi casi novio. Me mudé antes…" Dejo de hablar, incomoda. "Antes de que mucho pudiera pasar."

Chiba no responde. Después de un silencio incomodo, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y se mece en sus tobillos. "Proviene para todos."

"¿Qué?" Estoy sorprendida.

"Tout pourvoir." Asiente hacia la almohada de mi cama. Las palabras están bordadas sobre la foto de un unicornio. Fue un regalo de mis abuelos, y el lema y el escudo de los Tsukino. Hace bastante tiempo, mi abuelo se mudó a América para casarse con mi abuela, pero aún se dedica a las cosas escocesas. Siempre nos está comprando a Samy y a mí cosas decoradas con el tartán del clan (con cuadros azules y verdes, y líneas blancas y negras). Por ejemplo, mi colcha.

"Si, se lo que significa. ¿Pero cómo tú lo sabes?"

"Tout pourvoir. Es francés."

Excelente. El lema de los Tsukino que se me grabó en la cabeza desde la infancia, resulta ser FRANCES, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Gracias, abuelo. Como si no me viera ya como una idiota. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que un lema escocés estaría en francés? Pensé que ellos odiaban Francia. ¿O esos solo eran los ingleses?

Argh, no lo sé, siempre pensé que era latín u otra lengua muerta.

"¿Tu hermano?" Chiba señala la única foto que colgué. Samy está sonriendo a la cámara y señalando una de las tortugas de investigación, quien está levantando el cuello y amenazando con quitarle el dedo. Mamá está haciendo un estudio sobre los hábitos de la vida reproductiva de ajuste de las tortugas y visita a sus polluelos del Río Chattahoochee varias veces al mes. Mi hermano ama ir con ella, mientras yo prefiero la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

Algunas tortugas son malas.

"Sip. Ese es Samy."

"Es un poco irlandés para una familia con colchas de cuadros escoceses."

Sonrío. "Es como una llaga. Mi madre amaba el nombre, pero mi abuelo (papá de mi papá) prácticamente murió cuando lo oyó. Él quería algo como Malcolm o Ewan o Dougal en su lugar. "

Chiba ríe. "¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Siete. Está en segundo grado."

"Es bastante diferencia de edad."

"Bueno, él fue o un accidente o el último esfuerzo para salvar un matrimonio en ruinas. Jamás tuve el valor para preguntar."

Wow. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso.

Él se sienta en el borde de la cama. "¿Tus padres están divorciados?"

Busco la silla del escritorio, porque no me puedo sentar a su lado en la cama. Tal vez cuando me acostumbre a su presencia, seré capaz de manejar esa hazaña en particular. Pero no todavía. "Si, mi papá nos dejos seis meses después de que Samy nació."

"Lo siento." Y puedo decir que lo dice en serio. "Los míos están separados."

Me estremezco y pongo mis manos debajo de mis brazos. "Entonces lo siento, también. Eso apesta."

"Está bien. Mi padre es un bastardo."

"El mío también. Quiero decir, obviamente lo es, si nos dejó cuando Samy era un bebé. Lo que totalmente hizo. Pero también es su culpa que esté atrapada aquí. En París."

"Lo sé."

¿Lo sabe?

"Rei me dijo. Pero te garantizo que mi padre es peor. Desafortunadamente, él es el que está aquí en París, mientras mi mamá está sola, a cientos de millas de distancia."

"¿Tu papá vive aquí?" Estoy sorprendida. Sé que su papá es francés, pero no me puedo imaginar a alguien enviando a su hijo a un internado cuando viven en la misma ciudad. No tiene sentido.

"Tiene una galería de arte aquí y otra en Londres. Divide su tiempo entre ellas."

"¿Qué tan seguido lo ves?" "Nunca, si puedo evitarlo." Chiba se vuelve hosco, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de por qué está aquí. Le pregunto.

"¿No te dije?" Se endereza. "Oh, bueno. Sabía que si nadie venía y te sacaba físicamente, jamás saldrías. Así que saldremos."

Una extraña mezcla de mariposas y batidos estallan en mi estómago. "¿Esta noche?"

"Esta noche."

"Ok." Me pauso. "¿Y Saori?"

Se deja caer de nuevo, y ahora está acostada en mi cama. "Nuestros planes no se concretaron." Dice esto con un vago movimiento de su mano, de una manera que me impide averiguar más.

Hago un gesto hacia mis pantalones de pijama. "No estoy exactamente vestida para salir."

"Vamos, Serena. ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?"

Le doy una mirada dudosa, y la almohada de unicornio vuela hacia mi cabeza. La golpeo de vuelta, y él sonríe, se desliza fuera de la cama, y me golpea con mucha fuerza con la almohada. La agarro pero luego la vuelvo a perder, y me golpea otra vez dos veces antes de dejarme agarrarla. Chiba se dobla de la risa, y le golpeo en la espalda. Trata de reclamar, pero yo resisto y luchamos de un lado al otro hasta que me deja ir. La fuerza me empuja a la cama, mareada y sudorosa.

Chiba se acuesta a mi lado, respirando con dificultad. Esta tan cerca que su pelo le hace cosquillas a un lado de mi cara. Nuestros brazos se están casi tocando. Casi. Trato de exhalar, pero ni siquiera sé cómo respirar. Y luego recuerdo que no estoy usando sujetador.

Y ahora estoy paranoica.

"Ok." Está jadeando. "Este es el"—jadeo jadeo—"plan."

No me quiero sentir de esta forma a su alrededor. Quiero que las cosas sean normales. Quiero ser su amiga, no otra chica estúpida esperando por algo que jamás va a pasar. Me fuerzo a pararme. Mi cabello se ha vuelto loco y pegajoso por la guerra de almohadas, así que agarro una cola del tocador y me lo amarro.

"Ponte pantalones decentes," dice. "Y te mostraré París."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es el plan?"

"Ese es todo el asunto."

"Wow. 'Asunto. ' Lujoso."

Chiba gruñe y me lanza la almohada. Mi teléfono suena. Probablemente es mi mamá; ha llamado todas las noches esta semana. Alcanzo el celular en mi escritorio, y estoy a punto de ponerlo en silencio cuando el nombre se ilumina. Mi corazón se para. Andrew.


	9. Capitulo 8

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 8

"Espero que estás usando una boina." Así es como Andrew me saluda.

Ya estoy riendo. ¡Me llamó! ¡Andrew me llamó!

"No todavía." Camino en el pequeño espacio de mi habitación. "Pero podría escogerte una, si quieres. Hacer que le cosan tu nombre en ella. Puedes usarla en vez de la etiqueta con tu nombre."

"Podría rockear con una boina." Hay una sonrisa en su voz.

"Nadie podría. Ni siquiera tú."

Chiba todavía está acostado en mi cama. Voltea su cabeza para mirarme. Sonrío y señalo la foto de mi laptop. Andrew, digo con la boca.

Chiba sacude su cabeza.

Patillas.

Ah, me dice de vuelta.

"Así que tu hermana vino ayer." Andrew siempre se refiere a Lita como mi hermana. Somos del mismo tamaño, con la misma constitución delgada, y ambas tenemos largo, cabello lacio y recto, aunque ella es castaña y mi cabello es de color rubio. Y, como la gente que gasta millones de horas juntas se supone que hagan, hablamos lo mismo. A pesar de que ella tiene palabras más grandes. Y sus brazos están esculpidos por la batería. Y yo tengo la separación entre mis dientes, mientras que ella tiene frenillos. En otras palabras, es como yo, pero más bonita, inteligente y más talentosa.

"No sabía que era baterista," dijo. "¿Es buena?"

"La mejor."

"¿Dices eso porque es tu amiga, o porque en verdad es buena?"

"Ella es la mejor," repito. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Chiba mirar el reloj de mi tocador.

"Mi baterista abandonó el puesto. ¿Crees que estaría interesada?"

El verano pasado Andrew empezó una banda punk, los Penny Dreadfuls. Muchos miembros que han cambiado y argumentado sobre el contenido de las letras se han cambiado, y no han dado ningún concierto. Lo que es muy malo. Apuesto a que Andrew se ve bien detrás de la guitarra.

"En realidad," digo, "Creo que sí, su tonto instructor de percusión no la eligió para ser miembro de la banda, y tiene un poco de rabia que canalizar." Le di el número. Andrew lo repite mientras Chiba señala un reloj imaginario en su muñeca. Son solo las nueve, así que no estoy segura de por qué está apurado. Incluso yo sé que es temprano en París. Se aclara la garganta ruidosamente.

"Hey, lo siento. Me tengo que ir." Digo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?"

"Uh, sí. Mi amigo. Él me va a llevar a salir esta noche."

Un golpe. "¿Él?"

"Es solo un amigo." Le doy la espalda Chiba. "Tiene novia." Cierro mis ojos. ¿Debería haber dicho eso?

"¿Así que vas a olvidarte de nosotros? Quiero decir…" Se ralentiza. "¿Nosotros aquí en Atlanta? ¿Botarnos por algún francés que jamás regresará?"

Mi corazón salta. "Por supuesto que no, voy a estar de vuelta en navidad."

"Bien. Ok, Serenity Lee. Debería volver al trabajo. Malinche está probablemente enfadado porque no estoy en la puerta. Ciao."

"En realidad," digo. "Se dice au revoir."

"Lo que sea." Ríe, y entonces colgamos.

Chiba se levanta de mi cama. "¿Novio celoso?"

"Te dije. No es mi novio."

"Pero te gusta."

Me sonrojo. "Bueno… Sí."

La expresión de Chiba es ilegible. Tal vez irritada. Asiente hacia mi puerta. "¿Todavía quieres venir?"

"¿Qué?" Estoy confundida. "Sí, por supuesto. Déjame cambiarme primero." Lo dejo afuera, y cinco minutos después, estamos yendo hacia el norte. Me puse mi camisa favorita, la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, es linda y me abraza en los lugares correctos, también uso unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de lona negras. Sé que las zapatillas no son muy francesas (Debería estar utilizando botas puntiagudas o tacones espantosos) pero al menos no son blancas. Es verdad lo que dicen sobre las zapatillas blancas. Sólo los turistas americanos las usan, grandes cosas feas hechas para cortar el césped o pintar casas.

Es una hermosa noche. Las luces en París son amarillas, verdes y naranjas. Hay remolinos de aire caliente con el sonido de gente hablando en las calles y el tintineo de las copas de vino en los restaurantes. Chiba se ha iluminado de nuevo y está detallando los aspectos más horribles de la biografía que terminó esta tarde sobre Rasputín.

"Así que los otros rusos le pusieron cianuro en la cena, suficientemente letal como para matar a cinco hombres, ¿cierto? Pero no le hizo nada, así que Plan B, le disparan en la espalda. Lo que todavía no lo mata. De hecho, Rasputín tiene fuerza suficiente para estrangular a uno de ellos, así que le disparan tres veces más. ¡Y todavía está luchando por levantarse! Así que le golpean, lo envuelven en una manta, y lanzan al río helado. Pero tiene este—"

Sus ojos brillan. Es el mismo aspecto que tiene mamá cuando está hablando sobre tortugas, o Lita cuando habla sobre platillos.

"Durante la autopsia, descubren que la verdadera causa de su muerte fue hipotermia. ¡Del río! No el envenenamiento, los disparos o los golpes. Madre Naturaleza. Y no solo eso, sino que sus brazos se encontraron congelados en posición vertical, como si hubiera tratado de arañar su camino fuera del hielo."

"¿Qué? No—"

Unos turistas alemanes están posando en frente de un escaparate con letras colgantes de oro. Pasamos alrededor de ellos para no arruinar la foto. "Se pone mejor." Dice. "Cuando quemaron su cuerpo, se sentó. ¡Se sentó! Probablemente porque el tipo que preparó su cuerpo se olvidó de cortar los tendones, por lo que se redujeron y cuando lo quemaron—"

Asiento mi cabeza con apreciación. "Ew, pero genial. Sigue."

"—sus piernas y cuerpo se doblaron, pero aun así." Chiba sonríe triunfantemente. "Todo el mundo se volvió loco cuando lo vieron."

"¿Y quién dice que historia es aburrida?" sonrío de vuelta, y todo es perfecto. Casi. Porque es el momento que pasamos la entrada de EAP, y estoy lo más lejos que he estado nunca de la escuela. Mi sonrisa oscila cuando me doy cuenta de mi estado: nerviosa y extraña.

"Sabes, gracias por eso. Los otros siempre me callaban antes de que—"Él nota mi cambio de comportamiento y para. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"Si, ¿Y alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres una terrible mentirosa? Horrible. La peor."

"Es solo—"Dudo, avergonzada.

"¿Siiiii?"

"París es tan… extranjera." Lucho para encontrar la verdadera palabra. "Intimidante."

"No." Rápidamente rechaza mi comentario.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo." Pasamos en torno a un caballero parándose para recoger a su perro, un Basset Hound con estómago caído. Mi abuelo me advirtió de que las calles de París estaban llenas de mimos, pero no ha sido el caso hasta ahora. "Has estado familiarizado con París toda tu vida." Continúo. "Hablas francés fluido, te vistes como europeo…"

"¿Perdón?"

"Tú sabes. Linda ropa, lindos zapatos."

Él levanta su pie izquierdo, está usando algo rayado y torpe. "¿Estos?"

"Bueno, no. Pero no usas zapatillas. Sobresalgo totalmente. Y no hablo francés, estoy asustada del metro y probablemente debería estar usando tacones, pero odio los tacones—"

"Estoy agradecido de que no uses tacones," Me interrumpe Chiba. "Entonces serías más alta que yo."

"Soy más alta que tú."

"Por poco."

"Por favor. Soy más alta que tú por tres centímetros. Y estás usando botas."

Me golpea con su hombro, y esbozo una sonrisa. "Relájate," dice. "Estás conmigo. Soy prácticamente francés."

"Eres inglés."

Él sonríe. "Soy Americano."

"Un americano con acento inglés. No es eso, como, ¿el doble de lo que los Franceses odian?"

Chiba rueda sus ojos. "Deberías dejar de escuchar estereotipos y empezar a formar tus propias opiniones."

"No te estoy estereotipando."

"¿En serio? Entonces, por favor, ilumíname." Señala a los pies de una chica que camina al frente de nosotros. Está hablando francés en su teléfono celular. "¿Qué son exactamente esos?"

"Zapatillas" Mascullo.

"Interesante. Y el caballero que está por allá, en el otro lado del pavimento. ¿Me podrías explicar que está usando el hombre a su lado? ¿Los peculiares artilugios amarrados a sus pies?"

Son zapatillas, por supuesto. "Pero hey, ¿ves al chico de por allá?" Asiento con la cabeza hacia un hombre con pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta de Budweiser. "¿Soy tan obvia?"

Chiba entrecierra los ojos hacia el chico. "¿Obviamente qué? ¿Calva? ¿Gorda? ¿Alta?"

"Americana."

El suspire melodramáticamente. "Honestamente, Serena. Debes superar esto."

"Simplemente no quiero ofender a nadie. He oído que se ofenden fácilmente."

"No estás ofendiendo a nadie excepto a mí en este momento."

"¿Qué hay de ella?" Señalo a una mujer de mediana edad en shorts caqui y la parte de arriba un top con estrellas y franjas en él. Tiene una cámara atada a su cinturón y está argumentando con un hombre que tiene un sombrero de cubo. Su esposo, supongo.

"Completamente ofensiva."

"Quiero decir, ¿Soy tan obvia como ella?"

"Considerando que está usando la bandera Americana, me aventuro a decir un no en esa." Él se muerde la uña de su pulgar. "Escucha. Creo que tengo una solución a tu problema, pero tendrás que esperar por ella. Solo prométeme que pararás de pedirme que te compare con una mujer de cincuenta años, y me encargaré de todo."

"¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? ¿Un pasaporte Francés?"

El resopla. "No dije que te iba a hacer francesa." Abro mi boca para protestar, pero él me corta. "¿Trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho," Digo incómoda. No me gustan las sorpresas. "Pero es mejor que sea bueno."

"Oh, es bueno." Y Chiba se ve tan presumido que estoy a punto de decirle algo sobre eso, cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo ver nuestra escuela.

No puedo creerlo. Me distrajo completamente.

Me toma un momento reconocer los símbolos, pero mis pasos están revotando y mi estómago está revoloteando. ¡Finalmente estoy emocionada por salir! "Así que ¿A dónde vamos?" No puedo mantener el entusiasmo de mi voz. "¿El Sena? Sé que está aquí en alguna parte. ¿Vamos a sentarnos en la orilla del río? "

"No te voy a decir. Sigue caminando."

Dejo esto pasar. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Es la segunda vez en un minuto que lo dejo dejarme en suspenso.

"¡Oh! ¡Tienes que ver esto primero!" Agarra mi brazo y me empuja a través de la calle Un scooter enojado hace sonar su corneta insignificantemente, y me río.

"Espera, ¿Qué—?" Y entonces se me va el aliento.

Estamos parados en frente de una bestia absoluta de Catedral. Cuatro gruesas columnas sostienen una fachada gótica de la imposición de estatuas, rosetones y tallas intrincadas. Un campanario flaco se extiende hasta el final en la negrura del cielo nocturno. "¿Qué es esto?" Susurro. "¿Es famoso? ¿Debería conocerlo?"

"Es una Iglesia."

"¿Vas a la iglesia aquí?" Estoy sorprendida. No parece el tipo de chico que va a la iglesia.

"No." Asiente con la cabeza hacia un cartel de piedra, indicando que lo lea.

"Saint Darién du Mont, ¡Hey! Saint Darién."

El sonríe. "Soy un poco sobre protector sobre eso. Mamá solía traerme aquí cuando era joven. Teníamos un picnic aquí mismo en los escalones. A veces traía su cuaderno de dibujo y dibujada los taxis y las palomas."

"¿Tu mamá es artista?"

"Pintora. Su trabajo es en el MoMA de Nueva York." Suena orgulloso y recuerdo a Rei decir que Chiba admiraba a Yaten porque él podía dibujar tan bien. Y que el padre de Chiba poseía dos galerías de arte. Y que Chiba estaba tomando arte del estudio este semestre. Me pregunto en vos alta si también él es un artista.

Él se encoje de hombros. "En realidad no. Desearía que sí. Mi mama no me paso ese talento en particular. Yaten es mucho mejor. También Mina, para el caso."

"Te llevas bien con ella, ¿No es así? ¿Con tu mamá?"

"Amo a mi mamá." Él dice que este asunto con total naturalidad, sin rastro de vergüenza adolescente. Nos paramos ante las puertas dobles de la catedral y miramos hacia arriba y arriba, y arriba. Me imagino a mi propia madre, escribiendo sobre tortugas en nuestro ordenador personal, su actividad habitual por la noche. Excepto que no es de noche en Atlanta. Tal vez está comprando alimentos en el mercado. Caminando en el río Chattahoochee. Viendo El Imperio Contraataca con Samy. No tengo idea, y me molesta.

Al final, Chiba rompe el silencio. "Ven, entonces. Queda mucho por ver."

Mientras más lejos vamos, mas llena de gente se vuelve París. Me habla sobre su mamá, cómo hace panqueques con pedacitos de chocolate para la cena y cazuela de fideos de atún para el desayuno. Cómo pinto cada cuarto de un color diferente del arcoíris. Cómo se colecciona las faltas de ortografía en su nombre en su correo basura.

No dice nada de su padre.

Pasamos otra enorme estructura, ésta otra como las ruinas de un castillo medieval. "Dios, hay historia aquí," digo. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Podemos entrar?"

"Es un museo, y por supuesto. Pero no hoy, creo que está cerrado," añade

"Oh. Si, por supuesto." Trato de que la decepción no se muestre en mi voz.

Chiba está divertido. "Es solo la única semana de escuela. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para venir a visitar tu museo."

Tenemos. Por alguna razón, mi interior se retuerce. Chiba y yo. Yo y Chiba.

Pronto entramos en un área incluso más turística que nuestro vecindario, repleta de restaurantes ruidosos, tiendas y hoteles. Vendedores de la calle en todos lados gritan en inglés, "¡Cuscús! ¿Te gusta el cuscús?" y la calle está tan llena que los carros no pueden conducir en ella. Caminamos en todo el medio de ésta y entre la multitud. Se siente como carnaval. "¿Dónde estamos?" Desearía no tener que preguntar tanto.

"Entre la rue St. Michel y la rue St. Jacques."

Le doy una mirada.

"Rue significa calle. Y todavía estamos en la Latín Quarter."

"¿Todavía? Pero hemos estado caminando por—"

"¿Diez? ¿Quince minutos?" Se burla.

Mmm. Obviamente, los londinenses o parisinos o lo que sea que sean no están acostumbrados a la gloria de tener sus propios automóviles. Extraño el mío aunque tenga problemas cuando se arranca. Y no tiene aire acondicionado. Y un altavoz roto. Digo esto y él sonríe. "No te haría ningún bien si tienes uno de esos aquí. Es ilegal conducir aquí si tienes menos de dieciocho años."

"Tú podrías conducirnos." Digo.

"No, No podría."

"¡Dijiste que cumpliste años! Sabía que estabas mintiendo, nadie—"

"No me refería a eso." Chiba se ríe. "No se conducir."

"¿Hablas en serio?" No puedo evitar la sonrisa de maldad que cruza por mi cara. "¿Quieres decir que hay algo que yo puedo hacer y tú no?"

Él sonríe de vuelta. "Aterrador ¿no es así? Pero nunca tuve una razón. Los sistemas de tránsito aquí, en San Francisco, en Londres-son perfectamente suficientes."

"Perfectamente suficientes."

"Cállate." Se ríe otra vez. "Hey, ¿sabes por qué le dicen la Latín Quarter?"

Levanto una ceja.

"Hace siglos, los estudiantes de La Sorbonne, que estaba ahí." Hace un gesto con su mano. "Es una de las universidades más viejas del mundo. De todos modos, a los estudiantes se les enseñaba ahí, y se hablaban entre ellos en latín. Y el nombre se quedó."

Un momento de reserva. "¿Por eso? ¿Esa fue toda la historia?"

"Sí. Dios, tienes razón. Eso fue pantalones."

Evito a otro vendedor agresivo de cuscús. "¿Pantalones?"

"Basura. Cagada. Mierda."

Pantalones. Oh cielos, que lindo.

Doblamos en una esquina y, ahí está, el Río Sena. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en las olas. Me quedo sin aliento. Es magnífico. Las parejas pasean por la orilla del río, y los vendedores de libros han alineado sucias cajas de cartón de libros de bolsillos y revistas viejas para navegación. Un hombre con barba roja toca la guitarra y canta una canción triste. Escuchamos por un minuto, y Chiba arroja unos cuantos euros en la caja de la guitarra del hombre.

Y entonces, cuando estamos dirigiendo nuestra atención de nuevo al río, lo veo.

Notre Dame.

Lo reconozco por las fotografías, por supuesto. Pero si Darién es una catedral, no es nada, NADA comparada con Notre Dame. El edificio es como un gran barco de vapor río abajo. Masivo. Monstruoso. Majestuoso. Hay algo en él que me recuerda absurdamente a Disney World, pero es mucho más mágico que cualquier cosa que Walt pudo imaginar. Montones de viñas verdes bajan por las paredes y entran en el agua, completando el cuento de hadas.

Exhalo lentamente. "Es hermoso."

Chiba me está mirando.

"Nunca he visto algo como esto." No sé qué más decir.

Tenemos que cruzar un puente para llegar a él. No me había dado cuenta de que fue construido en una isla. Chiba me dice que estamos a pie de la Ile de la Cité, la isla de la ciudad, y es el distrito más antiguo de todo París.

El Sena brilla debajo de nosotros, profundo y verde, y una lancha con luces se desliza por debajo del puente. Me asomo por el borde. "¡Mira! Ese tipo es tan destrozado. Se va a caer fuera de bo-" Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Chiba dando tumbos en el camino, varios pasos lejos del borde del puente.

Por un momento, estoy confundida. Y luego entiendo. "¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo de las alturas no?"

Chiba mantiene su vista hacia el frente, viendo la figura iluminada de Notre Dame. "No puedo entender por qué una persona se para sobre una cornisa cuando hay una respetable cantidad de espacio para caminar junto a ella."

"Oh, se trata de espacio para caminar, ¿verdad?"

"Déjalo, o te preguntaré sobre Rasputín. O conjugación de verbos franceses."

Me inclino por el lado del puente y pretendo tambalearme. Chiba se vuelve pálido. "¡No! ¡No lo hagas!" Extiende sus brazos como si quisiera salvarme, entonces agarra su estómago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"¡Lo siento!" Salto lejos del borde. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era tan malo."

Sacude su mano, haciéndome una seña para que pare de hablar. La otra mano todavía está agarrando su estómago.

"Lo siento," digo otra vez, después de un momento.

"Vamos." Chiba suena molesto, como si fuera yo la que nos mantenía allí. Hace un gesto hacia Notre Dame. "Esa no es la razón por la que te traje aquí."

No puedo imaginar algo mejor que Notre Dame. "¿Iremos adentro?"

"Cerrado. Todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo después, ¿recuerdas?" Me lleva al patio, y aprovecho la oportunidad para ver su parte trasera. Calípige. Sí hay algo mejor que Notre Dame.

"Aquí." dice.

Tenemos una visión perfecta de la entrada, cientos y cientos de pequeñas figuras talladas en tres arcos colosales. Las estatuas parecen muñecos de piedra, cada uno separado e individualizado. "Son increíbles." Susurro.

"No ahí. Aquí." Señala a mis pies.

Miro hacia abajo, y me sorprendo al ver que me encuentro en el medio de un pequeño círculo de piedra. In el medio, entre mis pies, está un octágono de bronce con una estrella. Palabras están grabadas alrededor de la piedra: POINT ZERO DES ROUTES DE FRANCE.

"Mademoiselle Tsukino. Se traduce a 'Punto cero de las calles de Francia. ' En otras palabras, es el punto desde el cual todas la distancias se miden en Francia." Chiba se aclara la garganta. "Es el inicio de todo."

Miro hacia atrás. Está sonriendo.

"Bienvenida a París, Serena. Estoy contento de que hayas venido."

**Hola, un nuevo capitulo de un beso en parís. Perdón por la tardanza pero... lo admito no me puedo justificar. Pero disfruten de este capitulo. También pueden leer mi historia que estoy escribiendo de _El destino de la luna._**

También pueden encontrarme en facebook como: _Lunasollunit Luna._

**_Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit_**


	10. Capitulo 10

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE PERKINS Y EL LIBRO SE TITULA UN BESO EN PARIS. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Capítulo 9

Chiba mete las puntas de sus dedos en sus bolsillos y patea los adoquines con la punta de sus botas. "¿Bueno?" Finalmente pregunta.

"Gracias." Estoy pasmada. "Fue muy dulce de tu parte traerme aquí."

"Ah, Bueno." Se endereza y se encoje de hombros (ese encogimiento de hombros de todo su cuerpo que hace tan bien) Resumiendo su usual y seguro estado de ánimo. "Tenía que empezar en algún lado. Ahora pide un deseo."

"¿Huh?" Tengo una increíble habilidad con las palabras. Debería escribir la poesía épica o canciones para comerciales de comida para gatos.

Él sonríe. "Pon tu pie en la estrella, y pide un deseo."

"Oh. Ok, seguro." Pongos mis pies juntos y ahora estoy parada en el medio. "Deseo—"

"¡No lo digas en voz alta!" Chiba se precipita hacia adelante, como si pudiera detener las palabras con su cuerpo, y mi estómago se mueve con violencia. "¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre pedir deseos? Solo tienes un número limitado en toda tu vida. Estrellas fugases, pestañas, dientes de león—"

"Velas de cumpleaños."

Ignora la indirecta. "Exactamente. Así que tienes que tomar ventaja de ellas cuando surgen, y las supersticiones dicen que si pides un deseo en esa estrella, se volverá realidad." Él se detiene antes de continuar. "Que es mejor que he otro que he escuchado."

"¿Qué moriré dolorosamente por envenenamiento, disparos, golpes y ahogamiento?"

"Hipotermia, no ahogamiento." Chiba se ríe. Tiene una maravillosa, risa masculina. "Pero no. He oído que cualquier persona que se pare aquí está destinada a volver a París algún día. Y como he entendido, un año para ti es demasiado. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Cierro mis ojos. Mamá y Samy aparecen antes que yo. Lita, Andrew. Asiento.

"Bien, entonces. Así que mantén tus ojos cerrados y pide un deseo." Respiro profundamente. La humedad fresca de los árboles cercanos llena mis pulmones. ¿Qué quiero?

Es una pregunta difícil.

Quiero ir a casa, pero tengo que admitir que he disfrutado esta noche. ¿Y qué pasa si esta es la única vez en toda mi vida que visito París? Sé que le acabo de decir a Chiba que no quiero estar aquí, pero hay una parte (una pequeña, pequeña parte) que siente curiosidad. Si mi padre me llama mañana y me dice que me regreso a casa, estaría decepcionada. Todavía no he visto la Mona Lisa. Estado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Caminado a través del Arco del Triunfo.

Así que, ¿Qué otra cosa quiero?

Quiero sentir los labios de Andrew otra vez. Quiero que me espere. Pero hay una parte de mí, una parte que de verdad, de verdad odio, que sabe que si lo logramos, igual me tendré que mudar por la universidad el año que viene. Así que lo veré en navidad y el próximo verano, y luego… ¿Eso será todo?

Y luego está la otra cosa.

La cosa que estoy tratando de ignorar. La cosa que no debería querer, la cosa que no puedo tener.

Y está parado en frente de mí ahorita.

Al diablo. Mejor dejar que el destino decida.

Deseo lo que sea mejor para mí.

¿Cómo es eso para una generalización? Abro mis ojos, y el viento está soplando más fuerte. Chiba empuja su cabello lejos de sus ojos. "Debió ser uno bueno." Dijo.

En el camino de regreso, me dirige hacia una tienda de sándwiches para comprar una golosina. El olor a levadura es delicioso y mi estómago ruge con anticipación. Ordenamos panini, sándwiches presionados en una plancha caliente. Chiba pide el suyo con jamón ahumado, queso ricota y cebolla. Yo ordeno el mío con jamón Parm, queso Fontina y salvia. Él dice que esto es comida rápida, pero lo que él está agarrando no se ve para nada a los sándwiches de Subway.

Chiba ayuda con la situación del euro. Por suerte, los euros son fáciles de entender. Los billetes y centavos vienen en denominaciones buenas y uniformes. Pagamos y paseamos por la calle, disfrutando de la noche. Como el pan crujiente. Dejo que el queso derretido baje por mi barbilla.

Suelto un gemido con placer.

"¿Acaso acabas de tener un comigasmo?" Pregunta, limpiando ricota de sus labios.

"¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?" Le pregunto al hermoso panini. "¿Cómo es posible que jamás comí un sándwich como este antes?"

Él toma un largo mordisco. "Mmmmph grmpha mrpha." Dice, sonriendo. Lo que asumo que se traduce a algo como, "Porque la comida Americana es basura."

"Mmmph mrga grmpha mmrg," Respondo. Lo que se traduce a, "Si, pero las hamburguesas son muy deliciosas."

Lamemos el papel de nuestros sándwiches antes de botarlos. Felicidad. Casi llegamos a nuestros dormitorios, y Chiba está describiendo la vez que Yaten y él recibieron detención por arrojar goma de mascar al techo pintado, cuando mi cerebro empieza a procesar algo.

Algo extraño.

Acabamos de pasar el tercer cine de la cuadra.

Por supuesto, se trata de pequeños cines. Los que solo tienen una sala. Pero tres. ¡En una cuadra!

¿Cómo no note esto antes?

Oh. Cierto. El chico lindo.

"¿Alguno de esos está en inglés?" Interrumpo.

Chiba se ve confundido. "¿Perdón?"

"Los cines. ¿Hay alguno de esos que muestre películas en inglés?"

Ladea una ceja. "No me digas que no sabías."

"¿Qué? ¿No sabía qué?"

Está alegre de saber algo que yo no. Lo que es molesto porque ambos sabemos que él sabe todo sobre la vida parisina, mientras que yo tengo la astucia de un croissant de chocolate. "Y yo que pensaba que eras ese tipo de personas locas por el cine."

"¿Qué? ¿Sabía qué?"

Chiba hace un gesto alrededor en un círculo exagerado, claramente amando esto. "París… es la capital… de la apreciación del cine… del mundo."

Me detengo. "Estas bromeando."

"No no estoy bromeando. Jamás encontrarás una ciudad que ame más la película. Hay cientos, tal vez incluso miles, de cines aquí."

Mi corazón se siente como si se estuviera cayendo en mi pecho. Estoy mareada. No puede ser verdad.

"Más de una docena solamente en nuestro vecindario."

"¿Qué?"

"¿En verdad no te diste cuenta?"

"No, ¡No me di cuenta! ¿Cómo nadie nunca me dijo?" Quiero decir, esto debió ser mencionado en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida. ¡Es información muy importante! Dejamos de caminar, y mi cabeza se dirige en todas direcciones para leer las carteleras. Por favor que esté en inglés. Por favor que esté en inglés. Por favor que esté en inglés.

"Pensé que sabias. Habría dicho algo." El finalmente se ve apologético. "Es considerado gran arte aquí. Hay muchos cines de estrenos, pero aún más, ¿Cómo los llamas? Casas de reanimación. Pasan los clásicos y programas dedicados a diferentes directores, o diferentes géneros, o a actrices brasileras, o lo que sea."

Respira, Serena, respira. "¿Y son en inglés?"

"Al menos un tercio de ellas, supongo."

¡Un tercio de ellas! De algunos cientos, ¡Tal vez miles! de cines.

"Algunas películas americanas son dobladas en francés, pero la mayoría de esas son para niños. El resto son en inglés con subtítulos franceses. Aquí, espera." Chiba agarra una revista llamada Pariscope de los bastidores de un puesto de periódicos y paga un hombre alegre, con una nariz ganchuda. El me da la revista "Sale todos los miércoles. 'VO' significa versión original. "VF" significa versión francesa, lo que significa que está doblado. Así que mantente en VO. Los listados también están en internet," añade.

Paso las páginas de la revista, y mis ojos ven por todos lados. Nunca he visto una lista con tantas películas en mi vida.

"Cristo, si hubiera sabido que eso es lo único que se necesita para hacerte feliz, no me hubiera molestado con el resto."

"Amo París." Digo.

"Y estoy seguro de que París también te ama."

Todavía está hablando, pero no estoy escuchando. Hay un maratón esta semana de Buster Keaton. Y otro para películas adolescentes. Y todo un programa dedicado a la década de 1970 persecuciones de coches.

"¿Qué?" Me doy cuenta de que está esperando una respuesta para una pregunta que no escuche. Cuando no la repite, levanto la vista de la revista. Su mirada está congelada en una figura que ha salido de nuestro dormitorio.

La chica es más o menos de mi tamaño. Su pelo largo apenas tiene estilo, pero es bonito, de un modo parisino. Ella lleva un vestido plateado corto que brilla en la luz de la lámpara, y un abrigo rojo. Sus botas de cuero golpean y suenan contra la acera. Está viendo sobre su hombro hacia la Residencia Lambert con un pequeño ceño fruncido, pero cuando se voltea ve a Chiba. Todo su cuerpo se anima.

La revista se afloja en mis manos. Solo puede ser una persona.

La chica empieza a correr y se lanza a sí misma en los brazos de Chiba. Se besan, y ella pasa sus dedos por su cabello. Su hermoso, perfecto cabello. Mi estómago se cae, aparto mi mirada del espectáculo.

Se separan, y ella empieza a hablar. Su voz es sorprendentemente baja, (sofocada) pero habla rápidamente. "Sé que no nos íbamos a ver hoy, pero estabas en el vecindario y pensé que tal vez querías ir a ese club del que te hablé. Sabes, ¿El que Matthieu me recomendó? Pero no estabas ahí, así que busque a Rei y hemos estado hablando por la última hora, y ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé al celular tres veces pero iba directamente al mensaje de voz."

Chiba se ve desorientado. "Er. Saori, esta es Serena. No ha dejado el dormitorio en toda la semana, así que pensé en mostrárselo—"

Para mi asombro, Saori rompe en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por extraño que parezca, en este momento me doy cuenta de que a pesar de su voz ronca y el atuendo de parisina, es una especie de persona... normal. Se ve amistosa.

Eso no significa que me agrade.

"¡Serena! De Atlanta, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde fueron chicos?"

¿Ella sabe quién soy? Chiba describe nuestra noche mientras yo contemplo este extraño desenvolvimiento. ¿Él le dijo sobre mí? ¿O fue Rei? Espero que hubiera sido él, pero incluso si no, no es como si él hubiera dicho algo que ella habría encontrado amenazante. No se ve alarmada por el hecho de que pasé las últimas tres horas acompañada por su muy atractivo novio. Sola.

Debe ser bueno tener ese tipo de confianza.

"Ok, bebé." Ella le corta. "Me puedes decir el resto después. ¿Estás listo para irnos?"

¿Él dijo que iría con ella? No lo recuerdo, pero el asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Si, déjame agarrar mí, er—"el me mira, y luego a la entrada de nuestro dormitorio.

"¿Qué? Ya estás vestido para salir. Te ves genial. Vamos." Ella agarra su brazo entrelazándolo con el de ella. "Fue un placer conocerte Serena."

Encuentro mi voz. "Sí. Gusto en conocerte, también." Me vuelvo hacia Chiba, pero no se volteará hacia mí propiamente. Bien. Lo que sea. Le doy mi mejor sonrisa No-me-importa-que-tengas-una-novia y un alegre "¡Adiós!"

El no reacciona. Ok, hora de irme. Empiezo a caminar y saco mi llave del edificio. Pero cuando abro la puerta, no puedo evitar mirar hacia Chiba y Saori caminando hacia la oscuridad, sus brazos todavía entrelazados, su boca todavía hablando.

Mientras estoy ahí, la cabeza de Chiba se vuelve hacia mí. Solo por un momento.

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

Recuerden que en Facebook pueden encontrarme como _**Lunasollunit Luna.**_

**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe.**_** Lunasollunit.**_


End file.
